To be Lost and Found Again
by Sora Moto
Summary: What happens after a nation dies? They come back as a human, that's what. Gilbert dies when Germany is unified after the fall of the Berlin wall. This is what happens to the human he becomes.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's block is the only reason I am starting a new story. Anyone reading this who has read any of my older stories and is waiting for an update I am sorry. I just can't figure out how to put down what happens next. So please forgive me.

On a completely different note I saw a trailer for the new PotC movie. I did not realize that fem!Spain would be in it. Go figure. That really has nothing to do with this story though. I have a list of ideas I've been keeping and I'm just going to move on down that till I work through my blocks.

Ok enough rambling on to it then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were doing it today. Germany was officially going to be reunified. The wall had already come down, it was just a matter of signing the papers to make it all official. Ludwig looked across the table to his brother, the man that raised him, the one that had always been there to save him when the world tried to destroy him. Ludwig had tried to delay this signing. The wall had just come down, it had been decades since he last saw his brother, let alone been able to hold him. It was too soon for him. He remembered when he and Gilbert had first been reunited, his brother had come up to him smiling that same smile he always had, clapped him on the shoulder and asked him where they could get a beer together. He acted so nonchalant about the whole thing, like he had only been gone a few days or even hours. They had gone out and caught up after that. Since then they went everywhere together, they knew their time was short.

Ludwig's mind wandered to when he and his brother had been about to enter the meeting room where Ludwig's boss was going to sign the unification papers. Ludwig had almost not wanted to go in. Gilbert wouldn't hear it though.

"Ludwig, it will be alright. YOu made it through the last forty or so years without me. You'll be fine when I'm gone." He had looked at him then and smiled. "No one really needs me anymore anyway." Ludwig had been shocked at his brother's statement and just watched him enter the room. Of course he was still needed, Ludwig needed him. He had tried to find out how Italy had managed to save both himself and his brother during their unification. The Italian had just frowned and said it was because they each had their own capitols. Ludwig was sure there had to be more to it than that but Feliciano had shaken his head and said that Romano was more representative of the church than the state. So there was nothing to be done to save Gilbert. Ludwig had then realized that GIlbert must have known all along that he would die once the nation was made one once again. He had spent the last forty years coming to terms that he would die when he was finally released from Russia. Why hadn't Ludwig understood that?

Now here he sat as the papers were signed to make Germany whole once more. He watched as the final signature was added, his eyes never straying from his brother. He watched as he seemed to grow even paler. He watched the brilliant red eyes grow dull an lifeless. his eyes never left him as he watched his brother dissolve before his eyes. A soft thump was heard by Ludwig as Gilbert's clothes collapsed to the chair and floor. Standing, his face an emotionless mask, he strode around to the chair that had been the last place his brother had been. He knelt down as the delegates in the room watched him and gathered the clothes and the Iron Cross that had been his brother's most prized possession. He held back the tears until he made it to the hall, then he simply let them roll from his eyes. He had arranged to have Feliciano pick him up from the capitol building, he knew he wouldn't be able to drive himself. Feli had promised to make dinner that night. They were going to have Gilbert's favorite with beer from his favorite brewer. It would be a farewell party for the beloved older brother that had been lost.

Um ok, that was sad. This is only a prologue. Next chapter will be what happens next, um ok that was obvious I guess. Anyway what is with me and always doing sad stuff for these two. I love the German brothers, they rock, but seriously they have to be the most angsty pair ever.

So this was all done from Ludwig's POV. I hope I did him justice here, he's less teary but he's not heartless either. I like the way I wrote this much better than how I wrote the similar scene in Saving the Lost. Anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so you decided to read Chapter 2 for this sad little drama-fest I am posting. It won't all be sad. I mean there will be lighter moments, there always are when I write. I haven't even posted the first chapter/prologue yet and I just want to get started on or even post these together. Anyway shall we continue to the story then?

Oh and fair warning I have some OC's, but they are necessary for the story, simply plot devices. Anyone who read Bleeding Maple will know though I like to flesh out my OC's even if they are just plot devices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger King paced in the waiting room in the maternity ward of Montfort Hospital. His wife, Nichole, was giving birth to their first child. He had been in the room with her, holding her hand until the nurse had quickly ushered him out. There were complications, she had told him before rushing back in. That had been several hours ago and Roger was beginning to get worried. He ran a hand through his dark auburn hair and cast his green eyes about the room for a clock. He found one, it was 5am. He and Nichole had arrived around midnight and Roger had not been able to call either of their families with the news before they were being rushed to delivery, then the complications and it had slipped his mind entirely. Had they taken too long getting to the hospital?

Just as he was about to go and use the phone to call his family the nurse that had ushered him out of the room earlier cam back. He quickly changed his direction to hurry over to her. Before he could even ask she was answering his questions.

"Your wife is fine. Just a bit tired. Your child is also safe. If you want to see her I'll take you to her."

"Her?" He began to follow the nurse as she nodded. "I have a daughter. Has Nichole picked out a name yet?"

"No, you're wife is still asleep from the anesthesia. Is there one you had in mind or would you like to wait for your wife first?" At that time they arrived at the nursery and the nurse led him in and down a row of cribs to one at the end that was covered and had tubes and wires attached to it and going all over the place. The nurse catches the new father's concerned look. "She's stable, the machines and things are just to be safe. She was a bit underweight and..." The nurse paused and tried to figure the best way to put what she wanted to say, "Mr. King she also has a rare genetic disorder that could cause problems but it doesn't seem to e right now."

"Genetic disorder?"

"Yes, albinism. It is characterized by pale hair and skin and red or pink eyes."

Roger looks into the crib with his daughter in it and sees the pale almost white hair on her head. As he looks down at her she opens her eyes and he is met with a beautiful pair of ruby colored orbs. He smiles, he can tell she is healthy as she smiles back at him.

"I think her name will be Faye. I should check with Nichole but she seems too much like a Faye to me."

The nurse nods and smiles back.

Not long after that the new family is in Nichole's room and she had just agreed with Roger about their daughter's name, Faye Gwynne King.

That was when the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. King, I'm afraid I need to tell you something." Both new parents look up at the man, waiting for him to continue, Roger grabs his wife's hand and squeezes, "It is about the complications during the birth. I'm afraid we had to removed the entire uterus. I'm afraid you will not be able to have any other children."

They both look at each other, shocked.

"But they're both alright?"

The doctor nods, "Yes, both healthy by whatever miracle. Your wife's uterus was just damaged beyond repair and it was better to remove it than risk future complications. As for your daughter. She is the healthiest albino I have ever heard of. Other than being underweight. You should be able to take her home with you tomorrow. We'll be giving you a special formula that should help her gain the weight she needs." He looks over the charts one more time. "I do believe that is everything. Have a good day." The doctor turns and leaves. The couple looks at each other, it was bittersweet news to them. They look down at the bundle in their arms.

"She's going to be spoiled silly then."

Six years later a bubbly white haired little girl was running ahead of woman with dirty blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hurry up Maman. We're going to be late."

The girl's mother lets a soft smile grace her face. Nichole and Roger had been worried that their little girl would be less than thrilled to be starting school but were pleasantly surprised when she was so enthusiastic about it. Nichole studied her daughter, jumping up and down near the steps to the her school. Her hair was tied up in a pair of pigtails with black and silver ribbons. She wore a white t-shirt under a red plaid jumper that swished around her knees in her excitement. Her back pack was black and white and had yellow chicks all over it. On her feet were a pair of black boots that came up just under her knees.

Faye had been their precious little girl since they found out they could not have more children. Both Nichole and Roger had been surprised when they had found she much preferred the History Channel to the normal children's programming. It had taken them a while to get used to her wanting to watch old war movies or wanting to be read history books instead of fairy tales or other children's books. They had gotten her tested shortly after they found she was able to read at age 4 and been informed she had an IQ of about 180. Learning this they didn't push for her to learn faster, but they encouraged her to learn things on her own. Now she was starting school and her parents had been worried that she wouldn't get along with the other children or that she would not want to be left behind by her parents, even if only for the day.

They needn't have worried though it seemed she was more than happy to go and was even excited to make friends with others her own age.

Faye sat at the back of the class. She had moved herself there when she realized the other kids in the class didn't really know how to read already. They had also all been talking about some show she hadn't ever wanted to watch, something about imaginary friends and a foster home for them or something. She felt it was silly and took her bag over to a corner when they had a break. She pulled out her book on the American Revolution that she had brought and began to read.

She was just getting to the part when the Prussian general was arriving to train the Americans when someone walked over to her, casting a shadow across the page she was reading. Looking up Faye sees a few of the boys in her class standing over her.

"Do you want something?" She looks at them curiously.

They seem to frown at her a bit,

"You're weird."

Faye blinks at the comment. "Well, you're weird too."

"Nuh uh. You're the weird one with your white hair and red eyes."

"Yeah and what are you reading? There aren't any pictures."

"And the words are so small."

She looks the boys over again and shrugs. "I like to read. This one's about the American Revolution." She held it up to them, as if to share it.

One of the boys takes the book and looks it over before grinning and starting to tear out the pages. "You're really weird and stupid."

Faye barely thinks as she reacts to the boy tearing up her book. She jumps up and takes a swing at the boy, getting him right in the nose. The other two boys jump at her and she struggles to fight them off also. Eventually the teacher comes over and pulls them apart. Faye is crying, one of her hair ribbons torn out, leaving her with on messy pigtail. The first boy is crying about his bleeding nose. The other two are blabbering to the teacher how she hit them. Faye just shoots them an angry look.

"They were tearing up my book." She points to the fallen and torn book on the ground by the boy with the bloody nose.

"It's still bad to hit someone Faye."

"I only hit the one that was tearing it up before the other two jumped on me." She pouts up at the teacher.

The teacher looks at the boys.

"She hit us."

The teacher lead them out of the room and to the principal's office after that. Their parents were then called and each was scolded in turn. The boys were made to apologize for destroying her book and Faye was made to apologize for hitting them. When it was all said and done they were sent home with their parents. Faye felt bad for getting in trouble. But she didn't forget that they had called her weird. She didn't like that. she was awesome not weird and she would never let anyone think that she was anything else ever again.

It was almost the end of the school year. Faye was excited to finish the eight grade and start high school in the fall. She was in history class, her favorite class. Though she didn't really like that the bane of her existence was also in the same class. Kevin, Jacque and Lance had been her constant tormentors since her first day of school. They were the reason she had begged her parents to sign her up for fencing and self defense. She had also made it her goal in life to make them feel as stupid as possible. She studied harder than one would expect from a child just to show them up at every turn. She was awesome in her opinion and no one could match her as she left everyone in the dust.

The teacher came in then and Faye set aside her musings of how she might better rub her awesomeness in the faces of the three boys to pull out her notebook. It was white with two black stripes that ran down each side. She had found it and quickly drawn on it a crude eagle. Her history teacher had been a bit surprised at the design when he had first seen it. Apparently it was the same design as some former kingdom in Europe. Faye found this too be amazing and had not stopped pestering her poor teacher until he gave in and helped her find out everything they could on this old kingdom. She usually stayed after school with him and doing research on the kingdom and he didn't mind as long as she did the regular work for his class as well.

As Faye researched Prussia, the kingdom whose flag she had unwittingly drawn on her notebook, she began to find some strange things. She had always been a smart girl but occasionally she would see something that would spark her interest. The notebook was a good example, but there were others. Once she had found a black cross while shopping at the mall. She had begged her mother to buy it for her, which she had done. While researching Prussia though she found out it was called an Iron Cross and was a symbol used in Prussia and even before that the cross had been a symbol for the Teutonic Knights that had become Prussia. Then there was her fencing. She had learned it so quickly the teacher almost refused that she was a beginner when she had first started. It was more like she was remembering what she was doing rather than learning. All these little things began to add up and Faye began to wonder why. There were too many coincidences for her to just shrug it off completely. She kept hoping that doing this research would shed some light on it.

High school was not what Faye had expected. She had hoped to join a club and make some friends. The only clubs though that she found any fun were the chess club and the academic decathlon team. She had tried to start a history club but gave up on that when the only people that wanted to join were doing so so they could learn about things like the history of sex and weird conspiracy theories about aliens. Now in her junior year she still helped out the chess club and academic decathlon team but she always declined going to competitions. With chess it was more that she just wasn't interested in competing. For the decathlon team it was more she felt it was unfair of her to participate.

She was on her way to the office, they were getting a new history teacher that was replacing Mrs. McArthur who was having to retire after she fell and broke her hip. They had asked her to show him around and she had agreed since she always wanted to get along with the history teachers. It was her favorite class after all. Arriving at the office she walks in with a cocky smile and walks up to the secretary.

"I'm here to show the new history teacher around."

The secretary looks up and then turns to the blonde twenty-something sitting in one of the chairs for waiting to see the principal. "Mr. Williams. Ms. King here will be showing you around."

The blonde man stands up and holds out his hand. He has a rather gentle smile and soft looking wavy blonde hair that hits him just above his shoulders. Though what really catches Faye's attention is his eyes. They're a deep blue violet. She takes his offered hand, but has a strange uneasy feeling when they touch. She pulls her hand back quickly once they shake.

"I'm Faye. We have about a half hour before you need to be in your classroom, so I was thinking we'd start with showing you where the cafeteria is."

"That sounds good, lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so if you haven't gotten it already Faye lives in Canada. Her mother is French Canadian and her dad has family in England. Uh I can't think if there would be any other questions you may have. Oh well, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ve~ Alright so new chapter. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew Williams was the personification of Canada. And unlike many, or most, ok really unlike any other nation, he felt it necessary to do some form of community service every now and then. He had a few that he did more often than others. Sometimes he would volunteer to help clean up and create hiking trails. He often volunteered at homeless shelters. And ever year on his birthday he would throw a BBQ and invite the local firemen and police with their families. So this is how Matthew found himself at the local high school about to be shown around by one of the students.

He had taken the opportunity for this teaching job when he heard that one of the teachers had been forced to retire after breaking her hip. It was fortunate that the subject she taught was history, something Matthew felt he was more than capable of teaching.

He had to admit he had been a bit shocked when he first saw the student that was showing him around. She was albino. Long white hair tied up in black and white ribbons and wearing a dark blue blouse and blue jeans tucked into black combat boots. She wore a black cross high around her neck and her school bag was a black and white messenger bag. He had to look twice at the bag when he noticed an eagle had been painted onto it. It looked like it was based on the Prussian flag. Following the girl around he looked her over once again. This didn't make sense. It had to just be a coincidence.

The tour was over more quickly than he had expected and Faye was leading him to his classroom.

"I have history first period. So I'll be in your first class. If you have any questions about the school you can ask me. Um also, Mrs. McArthur was helping with an independent research project. Most of the materials I was using are in the classroom. Um, so I was wondering if you would mind me staying after school to continue it?" She rubs the back of her head sheepishly, but manages a smile despite her awkwardness.

"No, I don't mind. What are you researching?" He smiles at her reassuringly, "Maybe I can help you out with your research too."

"Ah, well. I've been doing research about Prussia. It's the most awesome nation to ever exist. I've been trying to find out about its earliest forms, like the Teutonic Knights and its time as part of the Holy Roman Empire. I'm actually writing a paper on it to turn in with my college applications. I'm hoping to major in history."

Matthew just stared at the girl. So that was why she had so many Prussian artifacts in her appearance. She was something of a fan. He was a bit surprised at her use of the word 'awesome' but shrugged it off as another coincidence. "So do you have family that came from Prussia?" May as well ask, if she was of German or Prussian heritage it would make the coincidences all fit together.

She laughs a bit at his question. "Oh, no. Maman is French-Canadian and Papa's family is British. I had a teacher in middle school point out that I had accidentally put the Prussian flag on my notebook and I started my research after that."

He freezes a bit and is just about to ask another question when the bell rings and students start to flood into the room. Faye takes her seat and Matthew manages to make his way to the front of the classroom to introduce himself.

For Faye the rest of the day went by uneventfully, though she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had around the new history teacher. She couldn't explain it. It was this weird sense of knowing him but she knew they had never met before. It was almost the same feeling she got when she found the Iron Cross or first added the Prussian eagle to her notebook. That weird deja-vu. Could she ask him about it? But this feeling was a bit different. Before she just had the feeling to do something, but this was more like it was telling her to run away from him. He made her feel like a small animal cornered by a predator.

After school was done for the day she made her way to the history classroom where Mr. Williams was. She hesitated at the door for a moment and just as she was about to push open the door a hand settled on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Well look, it's the freak. Going to make buddy-buddy with the new history teacher already?" It was Kevin and his two cronies Jacque and Lance. Lovely.

"The only freak here is you. What? You too stupid to come up with anything new? It's a bit tiring to always her the same shit come out of your mouth whenever we do this." She shrugs his hand off her shoulder. "So lets get this over with already so you can get to the nurse before you miss your bus." Faye adjusts her footing to give her an advantage with her back to the wall.

"Stupid bitch!" Kevin swings, sending his fist for her face, she ducks and thrusts her open palm into his gut then quickly turns to her right where Jacque was closing in and blocks his punch and knees him in the gut. She is about to turn to face the last one, Lance, and misses the door opening in favor of realizing she took too long on dealing with Jacque, giving Lance the chance to get with in her space. Just as he is about to make contact a hand shoots out and blocks his fist, holding it in place. Both of them look up to spot Mr. WIlliams with a frown on his face.

"You know last I checked it wasn't very sporting to hit a lady, or gang up on her for that matter." He releases Lance's fist and stares down the three boys who run off without a moment's hesitation. When he turns that look on her, Faye shrinks back a bit. The look in his eyes made a shiver run up her spine, it was like looking into the eyes of death. Mr. Williams look softens within a moment and he smiles kindly at her, making Faye think she just imagined the look.

"Are you alright Faye?"

She blinks but manages a nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time. Those three have been trying to bully me since we started kindergarten."

"Trying?" He raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Since I'm an albino and smarter than them they think they can just do whatever they want. Usually get out of it without a scratch. You'd think they'd learn." She gives the teacher a sheepish smile, "But that's the price of being too awesome for your peers. They're all just jealous of my awesome."

Mr. Williams looked at her for a moment like she had grown a second head.

"Uh, anyway. If its still ok with you I'd like to get to my research." She motions to the door he is standing in and Mr. Williams blinks before moving aside. Faye goes in and immediately starts pulling down a few books and settles into a desk. She pulls out her Prussian notebook and begins taking notes.

Matthew watches the girl as she studies. He had been a bit alarmed when she had referred to herself as awesome. Was it possible? After all no one knew what happened to a nation when it died. She shared so many traits with the Prussian that Matthew had been able to meet a few times. He knew him from his father and he had met him a few times during war. He had been sad when he had heard he was gone. Germany had told them what had happened when Germany was reunified. Francis and Antonio had been almost as upset as Germany at the loss, they were his closest friends. Ever since they had made it a point to go to Germany's on Reunification Day to have a toast to their friend.

Now here he was presented with a female version of that very same nation. Her attitude and mannerisms. Even the way she dressed made him think of the dead nation. Was it even possible to think that this was the same person?

Before he could think on it any further Faye was putting away her things and the book she had used and heading out the door.

"Thanks for the help and for letting me stay after." She seems in a bit of a hurry as she leaves and Matthew just nods after her.

He looks over the classroom before gathering his things and heading out to his car. He would need to ask a few of the other nations if hey might have any idea. This was not something he would be able to figure out on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, so short. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Weee new chapter. I hope you all are liking this so far. Well of course you are if you've read this far. Anyway on with it then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew had gone straight home that first day after teaching and called Francis to see if he had ever heard what might happen to a nation after it died. Francis said he had never heard anything and when he asked why Matthew lead the conversation away from that and to something else. He didn't want to get his papa's hopes up that his friend could be back when he wasn't even sure himself. After that he had just watched the girl both in his class and after school when she would come to do her research. He did notice though that she seemed a bit jumpy around him, like she was for some reason scared of him. Thinking about it he realized that the last time he had met the Prussian was also the time they had one of their more prominent interactions. It was during the war and the Canadian was leading his troops into the battle against a Prussian division lead by Prussia himself. The Canadians had won the battle. It wasn't even that hard to do as it seemed their reputation proceeded them and the Prussian's surrendered shortly after seeing the flag of their opponents. Prussia was not happy that his soldiers were so cowardly as to not even fight but had shut up when he saw Matthew. Apparently Matthew was scarier than Russia on the battle field.

So Matthew came to the conclusion that if Faye truly was Prussia's reincarnation or whatever, then it would make sense that she would be a bit scared of him. Maybe he could try testing something when she came after classes for her research project.

Faye was rather frustrated with herself. She had been trying and failing to figure out how she might know her history teacher outside of school. It had been driving her mad since that first day. Why did he seem so familiar and yet not at the same time? Why did she feel he was dangerous but then not? It made no sense. So that was why she had found herself changing her research, at least the stuff she did at home, from Prussia to Matthew Williams. And to say that what she found was interesting was an understatement. The man worked in government and seemed to have just taken the teaching position for the hell of it. He volunteered almost everywhere. But the strangest part was he seemed to have always done these things. There were a few dates but she couldn't find what year he was born. It was obvious he was older than he looked. Then she came across his birthday, July 1st, Canada Day. She would have just brushed that aside as an odd coincidence if she didn't already know that her own birthday was January 18th, the official day that Prussia became a kingdom in 1701. She began wondering if that was why she felt some sort of connection.

She could just ask him. Maybe explain her theories to him and hope he didn't think she was crazy. It was decided then. She would just flat out explain the real reason for all her research and hope he didn't think she was crazy. Maybe he would understand.

Faye walks into the classroom after school that day and sees Mr. Williams waiting for her. It was unusual because normally he just sat behind his desk grading papers. Today however he was leaning against the front of the desk. Swallowing, she makes her way over to her usual spot to begin her research. Somehow seeing him waiting for her on that day made her loose what nerve she had built up. As she moved about she could feel Mr. Williams' eyes following her. She froze when she heard him stand and walk over to her. Turning around she sees him standing over her. he still has a friendly expression on his face but Faye almost drops the books she is holding at the look in his eyes. They're so familiar and it scares her that she fears them even though she knows he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Faye, is everything alright?"

She looks back up at him, when had she looked away? The look in his eyes is gone, he's all smiles and kindness again.

"Uh, I, I'm fine. Um, thanks for asking." With her heart pounding she moves around him and sits at her desk and begins to work on her research. the scrape of a chair near her has her looking up at Mr. Williams again.

"You know that during the World Wars Canadian soldiers were nick named shock troops by the German's and their allies. There were even several instances when they would just up and surrender to the Canadians."

Faye was frozen over her notebook as he spoke about this. Of course she already knew this, she had been upset that the great Prussian military had surrendered to anyone. But the way he was telling her made her wonder what brought it up for him.

"There are still some German's, old war veterans, that scared of Canadians for the fierceness they showed in battle."

He was studying her for a response! She suddenly realized something, he must have noticed something she had missed. Or he knew it and was seeing if she would figure it out or if she knew it too. Coming to a decision she set her pencil down and turns to face him fully.

"Mr. Williams, from the first day we met I've felt like I already knew you. Its also not the first time I've felt that. I've always been a history buff, but even I found it weird when I would see something and buy it then find out later it had some sort of connection to Prussia. I have this innate ability to pick up certain skills such as fencing or German." She watches him for any reactions, hoping he doesn't just call the crazy farm and have her shipped off.

"Faye, what is your opinion of marshmallow Peeps?"

Faye stares at him in shocked surprise. How did he know about that! "I, well, I can't eat them. They're too cute. the first time I saw them I had that same weird deja-vu feeling about them." She blushes and looks away from him, thus missing his smile. She doesn't miss the soft laugh from him.

"Faye, don't worry I don't think you're crazy or anything. If I did, I'd have to think the same of myself." She looks back up at him and sees he is smiling an understanding smile. "I don't suppose you believe in reincarnation?"

"I, if any of this could be explained by that, sure. But these feelings aren't just from the one time period or something like that. It's everything to do with Prussia, well except maybe the chick thing."

"Oh no, that is very much a Prussian, er, trait." She looks at him like he's crazy as he just smiles at her.

"You lost me."

He brings his finger to his chin in a thoughtful look, "You seem like the kind of person that would try solving any puzzle she is presented with. So I am assuming that when you realized I gave you a sense of deja-vu you probably did some digging."

Faye just nods, how had he known.

"Right, well what did you find out?"

He was not asking this, but she might get answers by telling him. "Well I found out you volunteer a lot and that you primarily work in government. You seem to be teaching here just because you can. Your birthday is Canada Day, which I thought was strange."

"Why was that strange? Most people just think its a nice coincidence."

"Uh, well. My birthday is January 18th. Its the anniversary for the foundation of the Kingdom of Prussia. I don't know, your birthday being Canada Day just struck me as odd given my own and that deja-vu feeling."

He nods, "Alright, well I suppose that makes sense. Anything else you found out?"

She fidgets a bit before answering, "Well yeah. Its more of a question for you though. You're older than you look aren't you? I don't mean to be rude but I never found a date for when you were born or anything. It was kind of weird."

"Ah, that is because I don't want to make it easy for people to find out who I am. and it looks like we'll have to take this conversation somewhere else if you want an answer."

Faye nearly jumps in shock at that response. He had been hiding something. Something he couldn't tell her while they were sitting alone in an empty classroom. Despite the warning bells that this could be dangerous she finds herself nodding.

"Alright then." Mr. Williams thinks for a moment before nodding. "I think if we went to my place I could probably answer the most of your questions." He pulls out a piece of paper and takes her pencil and writes down his address, then hands it to her. "If you don't want to come I will understand. And even if you do you will probably want to let your parents know." He stands up and goes over to his desk. "Feel free to come over whenever you want. I won't mind." He smiles at her one last time, "Actually, I have to admit that you've helped me to solve a puzzle of my own that I've been working on since we met that first day I taught here. The least I can do is give you the final pieces of your own puzzle." And then he left, leaving her in the room to decide whether to follow him and get the answers she has been searching for for the past four years or let it go. Never let it be said that Faye King ever left a puzzle unsolved. gathering her things she made her way to her car, dialing her parents to let them know she would be late and where she was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, so that was eventful. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Please review. And if you also be so kind give your opinions on whether I should develop a/the relationship between these two. Keep it as friendship, make it romance, have one secretly fall/have fallen in love with the other. Let me know what you the readers want. here.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope everyone is going to put in their two cents about whether I should have them take a romantic twist or not. I already have one review asking if this will have that pairing. I really can't help myself, they're too cute together. I will still be taking what you the reader wants into consideration though, so they may stay platonic. Just let me know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye sat in her car in Mr. Williams' driveway. She looks up at the house. It's not huge or anything, but its not like you would expect from a bachelor. It was two stories and looked to be a log cabin, so there may have been a third floor making up an attic. There was a large front porch accessed by three steps and the front door was simple. There was a porch swing and then she thought she could see the porch wrapping around to the far side of the house, it might have gone all the way around back. There was a privacy fence though that blocked her view of the backyard. Overall it was nice and despite that it should have been more than he needed she felt it oddly suited the man.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she gets out of her car and walks up to the door. Once there she hesitates only a moment before knocking. A call of 'Coming' and the sound of padding footsteps from inside and the door is opening. Mr. Williams is standing there dressed casually in jeans and a Canadian flag sweatshirt. He smiles at her, stepping aside for her to come in.

"I'm glad you came Faye." He closes the door and shows her into his living room. "Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

Faye takes a seat on the white sofa and looks around the room as she answers. "Tea please." She notices he makes his way to the kitchen and continues to look around the room. It's rather simply decorated. Hardwood floors with a few red rugs, white furniture and red walls. She notices a framed hockey jersey hanging on one wall with a hockey stick near it. There are a few photos of what looks to be friends and family. One in particular is of Mr. Williams with a man that looks almost identical to him. A twin? A large fireplace seems to be the center piece of the room with book cases taking up the rest of the wall on that side of the room. A cabinet, that she assumed held a tv, was closed and off to one side of the room. Over all she found it cozy.

Hearing the padding of footsteps again she turns toward the kitchen and sees not Mr. Williams but a large white animal. At first she thinks it is a dog but then it looks at her and tilts its head and she realizes it is a small polar bear. Upon this realization she does what any girl would do when a wild animal wanders into a house. She screamed.

Matthew was occupying himself in the kitchen preparing the tea. He almost drops it though when he hears a scream. Confused but also worried he leaves the kitchen and hurries out to the living room where he almost trips over Kumajirou. The sight before him is of Faye gripping a couch cushion and holding it in front of herself like a shield and staring in his direction.

"What's wrong?"

She seems to take notice of him then and points to the bear he had nearly tripped over on his way into the room. "That, that is what is wrong. There is a bear in your house!" She nearly shrieks at him and he looks down at his pet who looks back at him in turn as if to say 'I did nothing'. Sighing, Matthew runs a hand through his hair.

"Faye, it's ok. This is just Kumahira. He's my pet and perfectly harmless."

She stares at him then looks at the bear then back at Matthew.

"You have got to be kidding me! You have a fucking polar bear for a pet? Is that even legal?"

She seemed to have calmed down a bit but was still standing on the couch with the cushion still held firmly in her grip. Matthew looks down at the bear who shrugs and wonders off back into the rest of the house.

"Uh, you know I never thought about whether it would be legal or not. No one ever made a fuss about him before. He mostly stays out of sight when I have company over that he isn't already familiar with." He rubs the back of his head as she just stares at him. "That will be explained though when I answer your questions from earlier. Let me just get the tea." He turns and heads back into the kitchen, coming back as soon as he has scooped up the tray. Coming back into the living room he sees Faye is still standing on the couch, looking a bit nervous.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down. I doubt Kumagiri will be back, he doesn't really like it when people scream at him. Even if they don't mean it."

She watches him set the tray on the coffee table and finally settles back down on the couch.

"Ok." He feels her watching him as he pours the tea, her eyes glancing back to the door every now and then.

"Here." He hands her a cup and settles down on one of the chairs, sipping his own cup. "So to start with, you wanted to know my age. Correct?" She nods and he continues. "Well for starters I'm not sure of my exact age. I doubt anyone like myself would be able to answer that question, even for themselves. What I do know is that the Vikings came here some time in the 12th century and that I met a few of them before they left again. It was a long, lonely time between then and when the French arrived to colonize." He watches her for a reaction and he had noticed she had choked a bit on her tea when he mentioned meeting the Vikings and then just stared at him through the rest of his explanation.

"You're how old?" She manages to squeak the question out.

"About 900 years old." He takes a sip of his tea and continues. "There are others like myself. One for each nation. My brother is American and his birthday is three days after my own."

"On the fourth?" He nods. "So how old is he?"

"Hmm, I think he was born sometime in the 1720's, of course it might have been as early as 1565 when the Spanish started colonizing in Florida." Matthew watches her over his cup of tea. He found this actually rather fun. He could see her starting to put pieces together. "There used to be a person for Prussia as well. I met him on a few occasions. He was my papa's friend."

She interrupts him then. "Wait, wouldn't your dad know when you were born?"

Matthew blinks but shakes his head. "He actually adopted me after the French started to colonize. He's French himself and his birthday would be Bastille Day." He smirks and takes a sip of his tea, then continues. "Anyway, I only met Papa's friend a few times when I was little before I was taken away by Arthur. Papa had lost, well he lost a war and Arthur took me as recompense. After that I only met with Papa's friend when we went to war. That would have been in the World Wars. and if it helps any, it explains why you may not feel entirely comfortable around me. I was present when the Prussians surrendered to the Canadian shock troops and I might have left a rather lasting impression on the man."

Faye sets down her half empty cup and stares at the man across from her. "So you are saying what exactly?"

"I believe you may be his reincarnation is all. None of us have ever been able to figure out what happens to us after we die and Gilbert, that was his name, died in 1989 with the reunification of Germany. Admittedly I doubt you were born at that exact same moment but everything about, down to the way you dress is the same. Even being an albino. Your fondness for chicks was the last piece I needed to confirm it for myself. Gilbert had a little pet chick that looked a whole lot like a marshmallow Peep."

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that as Faye seemed to process all she had been told. finally she seems to come to a conclusion, "What are you?"

"That's a rather open question."

"No, its not. You're claiming to be immortal, or close enough. Your birthday and those you know all seem to coincide with important dates in a nation's history. Hell, the way you make it sound, you seem to represent the nations themselves."

"Well, doesn't that make sense?" He watches her freeze at his question and sees the gears turning in her head.

"You represent Canada?"

Matthew nods, "Yes. And not just in spirit but in body. When something happens to the nation, be it war, famine, poor economy, I, we, suffer it. My brother and I each have scars from the war of 1812 over our hearts from the burnings of our capitols. More recently when Quebec tried for independence I thought my arm would tear itself off. It's still rather sore from their continued unrest. Gilbert became East Germany when the war ended and Prussia was dissolved. It was only buying him time though. We all knew it wouldn't save him, even if his brother tried in the end. Once Germany was reunified there was no need for him and he simply ceased to exist. Or so we thought."

"I'm what happens to a nation when it dies. Someone that feels more like a ghost. But I'm not immortal or anything like that."

Matthew shakes his head. "No, you're not. and to be honest I've been asking the others if they've ever heard of something like, well like this. I was being subtle about it though because I wasn't sure myself and I didn't want you to be in danger. Nations used to come and go all the time, but no one ever tried to find out where they went. And if you had been anyone other than Gilbert in your past life I might not have even been suspicious. As it is Gilbert had a very unique look and personality and you seem to have retained that. Even down to your use of the word 'awesome'."

Faye blinks in comprehension. "Ok. I buy it. But that doesn't explain the freaking polar bear you have as a pet."

"Oh, he's something of a companion. Like Gilbert's bird. So Kumaniji is as old as I am. He actually helped me to survive after the Vikings left until France came."

Faye looks at him in confusion. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Changing the bear's name every time you say it."

Matthew looks at her confused, "Changing his name?"

"Yeah, you've called him Kumahira, Kumagiri, and just now Kumaniji."

Matthew blinks then realizes she's right. "Uh, er, well I guess I just can't remember it." He scratches the back of his head a bit and turns, "Hey Kuma... er." The two watch as the bear comes waddling in and around to the front of the couch and chair. "Could you tell Faye your name?" The bear seems to glare at the Canadian before turning to Faye.

"Kumajirou."

Shortly after the bear spoke Matthew noticed that Faye had feinted straight away.

"Good thing she was already sitting down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, I think I'd feint to if a bear spoke to me. So loads of info for our heroine to absorb. I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Uwah~ this has been rather fun so far. I just realized when I read a comment from Silvermoon that I've been posting this like crazy today. I've been sick today and with nothing else to do so I was working on this. So yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye found herself waking up in a strange room and immediately bolts upright and looks around. She found she still had her clothes on which relieved her somewhat but then she remembered what had happened earlier. That bear had talked! Looking around the room she sighed when she saw she was alone but noticed the time on a clock next to the bed.

"Shit! My parents are going to flip!" She jumps off the bed and then out of the room and finds herself in the hall with stairs to her left and more hall to her left. Taking the stairs she hurries down them and looks around for Mr. Williams, or was it Canada? smelling something coming from the kitchen she heads in there and sees her teacher standing in front of the stove flipping a pancake. she clears her throat to get his attention.

"So, you're awake now?" He turns to face her, grabbing a plate of pancakes off the counter and walking it to the table. "I'm sorry if Kumakiki scared you when he talked earlier. I forgot you probably don't see that thing very often."

"Oh and of course, you do." Mr. Williams flinched at the sarcasm.

"Well, anyway, would you like to stay for dinner? It's gotten a bit late."

She shakes her head, "I really can't. I'm already really late getting home. My parents are going to flip as it is."

"Ah. Let me show you to the door then." Faye follows Mr. Williams to the front door and waits as he opens it for her. "Faye. Please feel free to talk to me when ever you need. If there is anything you need or if you just want to talk, I'll be there."

Faye takes a deep breath and smiles at him. "I'll keep that in mind Mr. Williams. And thanks, for filling in the gaps for me." She starts out the door and then turns back to him. "Do you have any pictures of Gilbert?"

Matthew shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. I would say Francis does but I doubt it. No one was really able to keep in contact with him while he was in Russia's care."

Faye thought about that and it made sense. "I see, well thanks anyway." She heads to her car and knows that he's watching her until she gets to her car.

The drive home was quick and Faye pulls up to her spot in the driveway. Shutting off her car she heads in.

"I'm home!" She heads for the family room, where she hears the tv and sees her parents turned to look at her.

"You missed dinner dear." Faye looks sheepishly at her mother.

"Sorry I lost track of time."

"Did you eat at your teacher's home?"

She shakes her head. "No, I left as soon as I realized how late it was."

Her father nods, "So how did it go?"

"Huh?" Oh, right she had told her parents she was going to work on her project at her teacher's because he had some new materials at his house that would help her out. "Good. I got a lot of information. I may go over some other time to do more research."

Her parents both nod at her.

"You aren't mad that I'm late, are you?"

"Of course not dear." He mother stands and heads for the kitchen. "Let me get you a plate for dinner."

Faye watches her mother leave and then turns to her father.

"So what's he like, your teacher?"

Faye blinks and then looks her father over again. Oh, that's what he thought. She blushes, "Dad! He's my teacher!"

Her father chuckles and relaxes a bit, "Sorry, its just your my little princess and I was worried some big strong man might try to take you away from me." He scoots over and pats the seat beside him. "Seriously though, what is he like? You usually love to talk about your history teachers but I haven't heard much about this one."

She goes over and sits beside her father and sighs, "What's there to tell? He's in his twenties." A lie, "French Canadian like Maman." Not the whole truth. "He knows a lot about history. I think he majored in Canadian history specifically. But he's really knowledgeable in all kinds of history."

Her father nods, "I see, he sounds like a nice young man." Her father smiles knowingly.

Faye fidgets until her mother calls from the kitchen that her dinner is ready. She gets up and goes to the kitchen to eat. She was glad to be away from her father, that knowing look bothered her. She did not like Mr. Williams. He was her teacher. sure he was handsome, but he was ancient. 900 years is a bit much for an age gap. Besides she always felt so weird around him. Her heart would pound and she would be unable to meet his eyes and... Oh, that sounded like she had crush on him didn't it. Shaking her head she gets rid of that thought. No, just no. Even if she did, it would never work. He was near immortal and she, well she wasn't. That's right, she wasn't. Maybe once she had been when she was this Gilbert guy, Prussia. She sat and ate the food her mother had warmed for her. Faye began to think about what she had learned that afternoon. She had once been the personification of Prussia, who had died after becoming East Germany. Mr. Williams had said her past self had a brother, right. It would make sense. It would be Germany now right. She wondered what he was like. Not that it mattered, she couldn't just walk up to him and tell him she was his brother reincarnated. Even if he believed her, it would only cause him more pain. She wouldn't live more than another 70-80 years and he obviously still had centuries. She set down her fork and stared at her plate. She knew the world's biggest secret now, was even maybe a part of it. What good did it do? She couldn't do anything about this. Maybe get a job in government and be Matthew's aide or something. That was it, wasn't it? Maybe she had been better off not knowing, not understanding. She stood and took her plate to the sink, rinsing it off and sticking it into the dishwasher. Once done she grabbed her bag and headed to her room. She had homework to do, she'd think about this some other time. Maybe tomorrow.

Two figures stood in shadows in a nearly featureless landscape. the only feature a pool laying at their feet. The figures seem to be watching that pool, which one can now see has images swimming through it. The images seem to be of Faye and her afternoon spent with Matthew. One of the figures sweeps out his arm and the images vanish.

"She's finding out."

"Yeah, but that's what we wanted, isn't it?"

The figure with short curly hair turns to face the other with long straight hair. From their voices, both are male.

"Yes. That is why Shima asked for this as payment when I wanted to give him a second chance."

"Alaric, you aren't getting second thoughts about this are you?" The figure with shorter hair sets a hand on the other's shoulder reassuringly. "We don't have to do anymore if you would rather not. It isn't to late to leave things as they are."

The long haired man shakes his head, "No, we will continue as planned. He earned this second chance by selflessly letting his brother live when he could have just as easily taken his lands from him and saved himself. We will continue this Lorenzo."

The long haired man turns back to the pool as the shorter haired man takes his hand off his shoulder.

"Then I suppose we should set the other pieces into motion to do what must be done. We'll need that Britannia boy to use his magic if this is going to work."

"Bretta said she would handle that one."

"Oh, I wasn't aware she wanted to help with this."

"She wishes to make amends with Shima for her child's part in the neglect of Matthew."

"Huh, well the more the merrier, right?" The shorter haired one smacks the back of his companion, causing him to grumble.

"Why must you always be so rough? Mein Gott!"

"Ah, come now my old friend. I'm not that rough."

"Lorenzo..." The longer haired man just shakes his head at the other and turns to leave. "We should be going. There isn't anything else going on right now. We should rest."

"Si!" The shorter haired man follows after his friend. "Ah, perhaps we could share a bed? It is not fun to sleep alone Alaric."

"We are not sharing a bed Lorenzo."

The short haired man continues to whine while following his friend off into the shadows, leaving the pool behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, so any guesses on who those two were? Bonus points for figuring out Shima and Bretta. Anyway, I think I know what's going to happen before I end this now. I finally have plot, yay! Ok so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I guess I will have to wait to see if anyone is going to figure out the mystery characters since I can't wait to get started on chapter 7. I almost want to be sick again tomorrow. Depending on the weather I may not have to go into work... No not likely I can walk there even if no one else can make it in. Hey I can go glare at my boss about it, he is also my landlord. Sometimes life sucks you know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye was standing outside the door to her history class. School didn't start for another twenty minutes, but she felt the need to talk to Mr. Williams. after finishing her homework last night she had laid awake in her bed and thought about her predicament. The conclusion she had reach was that she didn't want the others to know she had been reborn, or rather that Gilbert had been. But she also realized she wanted to help out and so a change in career paths had been made. she wanted to go into politics, maybe help Mr. Williams with whatever it was he did. It would help her feel like less of a freak at least. She knew it was a selfish reason but she had finally found her answers and she could think of only the one thing to do with them.

Taking a deep breath she opens the door and enters the classroom. "Mr. Williams?" She steps in and sees Mr. Williams writing on the board, preparing for that day's lesson.

"Faye!" He smiles at her and sets down the chalk. "Is everything alright?"

She nods and closes the door behind her. "Mr. Williams, do you think you could keep my existence from the others. It would only cause them all more pain to learn about me. I'm going to grow old and die and well, you know."

Mr. Williams nods as she fiddles with her fingers. "I understand. I was sort of thinking along the same lines to be honest." He watches her standing there and still fiddling with her fingers. "Is there something else?"

"I, well, I also was wondering what I would need to do to maybe go into politics. I, after everything you told me yesterday, I decided that I'd like to try and help you out if I could." When all he did was stare she elaborated. "I know what you told me isn't something many people know and I'm guessing those that do know do so because it's their job or something. I don't know it just would feel weird to not do anything."

"Faye, its alright. Actually that sounds like a good idea. I could always use more help. I'm less busy than many of the others but it can be hard to juggle everything. If you really want to help then you would want to get a degree in political science. I'm sure you can do that easily though. You're top of your class from what I've seen."

Faye relaxes at his answer and smiles up at him. "Awesome!" She heads over to her seat then stops and turns to him again. "And would it be ok if I came over after school. I know you said you didn't have any pictures of Gilbert but you have others right. I think it would be interesting to learn history from a new perspective."

Mr. Williams chuckles and nods, "That sounds great. I don't get company much, so it will be nice to have someone over to talk to that isn't my pet."

She looks at him curiously. "What do you mean? Don't the others come over to, I don't know, hang out and chill?"

"Well my brother does every now and then. But most of the others forget about me. Sometimes I swear I must be invisible or something." He fidgets in his seat as if remembering something, "Though when Russia sits on me at meetings I wonder if anyone really sees me at all."

Faye stares in disbelief. "You're kidding, he sits on you? What the hell! Why do you put up with that?"

Mr. Williams shrugs, "You know I really don't know. I guess I'm so used to being over looked or mistaken for Al that I've just gotten used to it."

Faye perces her lips, then a determined gleam comes over her eyes. "Well, I know the first thing I'm going to help you with then."

"Eh?"

"We're going to make the world see you!"

"Eh!"

Faye spent the rest of the day scribbling in he notebook different plans to help make Mr. Williams noticed by the other nations. It was a matter of pride for her. She was Canadian, despite being Prussia's reincarnation, and damnit all if she was going to let the other nations ignore him. Canada was cool, Canada was awesome. She was going to make them take notice.

After school she went to Mr. Williams class and knocked on the open door to get his attention. "When should I head over?"

He looks up from his papers and thinks for a moment. "I should be home in an hour. I have to grade these and then I can go home. Are you going to let your parents know."

Faye nods, "Yeah, they are surprisingly cool with this. Though if I'm going to be making too much of a habit my dad may want to end up meeting you." She laughs at her own little joke and laughs even more when she sees the confused look on the teacher's face.

"Um alright then." He goes back to his papers and Faye leaves, still chuckling. She doesn't see the pair of eyes glaring at her from down the hall as she leaves. They narrow before turning away and heading the opposite direction.

Kevin was not pleased. Faye was getting even closer to the new history teacher. So close she was even going over to his house now. Sure he had been picking on her relentlessly since they were kids but he eventually realized he was doing it because he liked her. As they grew older he didn't even mind since she was absolutely the hottest girl in school. He never told her that though, he just kept bullying her. The only ones that knew were his two friends, Jacque and Lance. He had sworn them to secrecy. now she was spending way too much time with that damn history teacher. He had heard what the female population of the school thought of the man. He was apparently every teenage girl's wet dream. Smart, sexy and kind and whatever else it was. All he knew was that he was competition. He didn't think that Faye was the type to do anything inappropriate but the teacher may not be so virtuous. She was a babe after all.

Grumbling he made his way out of the building and over to where his friends were sitting on the hood of his car.

"So how'd things go, you look kinda pissed man?"

"She's going over to his house now."

"Wait, she's what?"

"I didn't think she had it in her to do something like that. I guess it is always the ones you don't expect."

Kevin glares at Jacque, the French-Canadian always was rather vulgar. "Faye is not that kind of girl. She's way too smart to waste it on that sort of thing." He opens his car door, unlocking the other doors for his friends to climb in. "But Mr. Williams isn't so trustworthy."

Jacque and Lance look at each other then at Kevin.

"Dude, you think he'd actually try something. I'm sure the guy could have any girl he wanted."

"Exactly. Why else would he have invited her to his house?"

"Not that she isn't hot or anything Kevin, but don't you think it would be stupid of him to get involved with a student like that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not letting some pretty boy teacher take her away from me." He starts the car and drives out of the lot.

Matthew was pulling up to his house and saw a rather unwelcome sight. A big red pick-up truck sat in his driveway and he could already make out his brother sitting on his porch swing waiting to be let in. Matthew had stopped leaving a key under his door mat after the first time his brother barged into his house uninvited. Then he had had to replace his door with something a bit more heavy duty after Alfred had decided to simply break the door down. Alfred had finally been convinced to stop breaking in through the windows after Matthew had reamed him verbally and made him cry. That had been rather satisfying actually. So now when Alfred came over he would use the doorbell and wait for Matthew to answer the door. Or he would wait on the swing if he came over while Matthew wasn't home.

Pulling into the driveway he turns off his car and climbs out. This would not be good. Faye would be here soon and she hadn't wanted the other nations to know about her. Not that it would hurt Alfred to know about her but he had a tendency toward a big mouth. Sure he could keep a secret, but those that he kept were the ones of national security level secrets. Something like Faye, well he wouldn't understand why he shouldn't tell the others. He would think it was heroic to parade her around a world meeting and let those that knew Gilbert learn she was, well, there. It would not be good. He'd have to get rid of him as quickly as he could.

Climbing the steps to his front door Matthew unlocks it and looks over to Alfred as he walks up next to him, waiting to be let in.

"Heya Mattie!" He shoots him his famous grin and follows Matthew inside.

"Hey Al, what brings you up here?" Matthew waits until Alfred is all the way in before closing the door.

"Oh you know, I figured we could have some brotherly bonding time or something."

"I'm not playing catch with you Al. I almost wound up in the hospital last time."

"Hey, its not my fault you can't catch." Alfred holds his hands up defensively at the glare Matthew sends him. "Er, fine. No catch. How about we try a board game or something?"

Matthew sighs and heads for his kitchen, "As much fun as I would have playing one with you, Al. I can't I have company coming over. Its something of a private meeting, so if you don't mind?" Looking back at his brother he sees the shit-eating grin on his face and almost regrets saying even as much as he has about it.

"A 'private meeting', huh Mattie?" The grin grows wider, "Planning on getting some action tonight or something?"

He knew he had said too much, "No! Alfred! Its nothing like that." He turns away from his brother as he feels his face heating up. "She's a student at the school I'm teaching at."

He could feel his brother's smile growing wider. "Oh really? Well I think I want to meet this student of yours that you have coming over and making you blush. You going to give her a 'private lesson' or something?"

"Al!"

Matthew is cut off from further denying his brother by the doorbell ringing. He glares at his brother then realizes he's already run to answer the door. "Al!" Matthew runs after him, too late.

"Hey, you must be Mattie's student?" Matthew makes it to the hall where his front door is located just in time to see his brother inviting Faye into the house.

"Um, yeah. I'm Faye King." She holds out her hand to Alfred, shooting an unsure look at Matthew.

Alfred takes the hand and shakes it, missing the look she shot to Matthew. "I'm Alfred, Mattie's bro."

Before Alfred can say anymore Matthew steps up, "And he was just about to leave." He reaches for the door.

"Aw, but Mattie I just got here." Alfred pouts and tries to whip out his puppy dog eyes. They didn't work on Matthew, he lived with Kumajirou after all, Alfred had nothing on the polar bear.

Taking his brother's shoulder and turning him towards the now open door shoves him to make him leave, "Bye Al. Go bother Arthur or something."

"Aw, come on Mattie." He's dug his heels in, "Arthur will make me eat his ucky scones. Don't make me leave. Come on with your friend here we can even play something fun, like Monopoly or something." He turns to Faye with the puppy dog eyes, "You want me to stay, don't you Faye?"

"No, she came over for help with a project. You're only going to distract her."

"Oh come one, dude. I'm so bored, just one game, I swear, and then I'll leave."

"You aren't going to leave until we do something are you?"

Alfred nods his head and smiles. Matthew just sighs in exasperation. "Fine. But only for one game." He then smiles remembering something. "I have a chess board, you and Faye can play a game while I make something for dinner."

"Chess?" Alfred smiles brightly. "Sweet, I'm awesome at chess." He grabs Faye by the arm and leads her into the living room to set up the board. "Come on, lets play."

Matthew manages an apologetic look to Faye before she is out of site and he heads to the kitchen.

That traitor. Faye tries to glare at Mr. Williams as he gives her an apologetic look. She just can't stay mad at him though. At least so far Alfred hadn't seemed to recognize her. She looks up at Mr. Williams' brother. How did people mistake her quiet and calm teacher for this immature bundle of energy. Sure they looked a lot alike but that was it. Sighing in resignation she watches as Alfred gets out the chess board and sets it up.

"White or black?"

"White."

Alfred turns the board so the white pieces are on her side of it then sits down. She sits down opposite him. She studies her opponent for a moment and then moves a pawn forward. She watches him as he looks over the board, deep in thought. She had to keep in mind who she was playing here. This was America. Even if he acted rather brash and childish, he was still a nation that had gone to war. She watched as he made his move. She took the time to think over her next move before moving her next piece.

The game continued like this for a while. The two danced around each other on the board. Eventually Faye had Alfred on the ropes. Another move from him and then it was her turn. She moved her rook and declared checkmate. Alfred sat and stared at the board for a moment.

"Dang! You're right." He looks up at her smiling, "I must be getting rusty, but you played a good game." He held out his hand and she took it. They shook and then stood. "Where'd you learn to play, anyway?"

Faye blinks and then shrugs, "Don't know. I've always been rather good at games of strategy. I'm also in the chess club at school. Though I don't go to the competitions."

"Huh, why not? You're really good."

She shrugs, "I don't like the pressure. Its fun to play, but making it a competition suddenly everyone is expecting so much from you. It takes the fun out of playing."

Alfred nods. "I suppose that makes sense." Faye notices him studying her and fidgets a bit under his scrutiny.

"I think whatever Mr. Williams is making is done. Let's go eat." She heads for the kitchen, leaving the blonde in the living room looking thoughtful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, so I hope everyone likes this. Alright so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah new chapter. So I've had one person figure out Shima and Bretta. Their names are the key to who they are, they are not Mama Greece or ancient Egypt. So sorry if that's who you thought. So, let's go shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alfred had first seen the cute silverette on his brother's porch he had mentally nodded in approval of his brother's choice in women. He did register a slight hint of familiarity with the girl and looked her over a second time. She was albino, hair in pigtails with black and white ribbons. She wore a white baby-t with a black eagle design and a red plaid skirt. On her feet was a pair of black knee high boots over a pair of ripped tights. He also took note of the black cross around the girl's neck. That really caught his attention.

When Matthew had suggested he play her in chess, he had at first been a bit upset by it. No human could possible keep up with a nation at chess. It was sort of an innate ability for them. He played anyway and was pleasantly surprised by the challenge until the game started to feel some what familiar. He looked up at her as she made a move, the way she held herself was tickling at his memory. When she beat him he decided to ask her where she had learned to play. She seemed caught off guard by the question but just shrugged and told him she'd always been good. after a bit more small talk he realized he needed to talk to his brother and see if he had noticed anything about this girl as odd. Maybe that was why he had invited her over.

He watched her head into the kitchen and followed after her shortly. Yep, he'd have to have a chat with his brother at some point before he left.

Entering the kitchen he settles himself at the table and grins when a large stack of pancakes makes their way in front of him. He grabs the maple syrup and pours it over the stack of cakes before digging in. He watches as Faye does similarly though she pours on less syrup than he did. He watches as her eyes widen dramatically at the taste.

"Mr. Williams these are Awesome!" She dives into her stack and finishes them off rather quickly. Alfred finds himself chuckling as she starts to ask for more while Matthew just takes her plate with a sigh and a smile. When he turns back with a fresh stack she quickly devours them after pouring on the syrup. He notices that Matthew has noticed him watching the teen and finishes his plate.

"Hey, Mattie, can I talk to you for a moment before you kick me out?"

Matthew looks quickly over to Faye and then nods. "Sure." He wipes his hands on the apron he's wearing, taking it off and heading into the living room. Alfred followed after him. Once in the room Alfred stayed standing across from his brother, hands in his pockets.

He keeps his voice down when he talks. "So, who is she?"

He watches as his brother blinks at the question. "Faye? She's just a student."

Alfred shakes his head interrupting him, "Maybe I should have asked who she was?"

He notices Matthew freeze at the rephrased question and catches the panic in his eyes as they dart back the way they had come from.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her or anything. But you think it too, don't you?"

Matthew relaxes a bit and nods. "Actually I've pretty much confirmed it. She's actually over because we talked about it yesterday and she wanted to learn more. Al she doesn't want the other nations to know about her. It would only cause them more pain to learn about her. She's still human."

Alfred lets his shoulders slump a bit and glances to the kitchen. "Yeah, I understand. We all try not to get attached to humans and we all get hurt when you inevitably do." Alfred looks back at his brother and his eyes say it all. "I won't tell anyone. But hey Gilbert was a friend of mine too." He smiles brightly, "So think I could stick around?"

Matthew blinks at him before smiling. "Why not? You already figured out why I was trying to get rid of you."

"Hey!" Alfred tries to look hurt by that but can't stop the smile growing bigger on his face. As Matthew makes his way back to the kitchen, Alfred hurries after.

"Hey, Faye. Mattie said I can stick around and help you out with your project."

He watches as Faye almost chokes on her drink before giving a panicked look to Matthew.

"He figured it out on his own Faye."

She looks nervously at the American.

"It was how well you played chess. Gilbert used the same sort of strategies when he played. You know he taught me to play chess back during my Revolution."

"He did?" He watches as she relaxes and smiles warmly at her.

"Yep. So what was Mattie going to tell you today?"

She shrugs, "I thought it would be nice to look at photos of the others and learn more about them." When alfred gave her a curious look she elaborated. "Mr. Williams said I could be an aide or something after I graduate. I was planning to go into politics so I could help him out."

"Huh. Well that would be interesting. But I thought you didn't want the others to find out you were well, here?"

"I don't, but I can still help Mr. Williams with organizing things and make sure he has everything he needs."

At this point Matthew sits down with them and starts to eat his own stack of pancakes. "It won't be too hard to keep her secret. Most of the other nations don't even look twice at any of the aides, and if she doesn't even come to the meetings no one would be the wiser." He takes another bite, chews and swallows. "Besides she's only a junior in high school. It will be a few more years before she's doing more than go-fering for me."

"You got this all worked out already, don't you?"

Matthew nods, mouth full of pancakes.

The rest of the night goes on with them pulling out Matthew's old photo albums and going through them with Faye. Telling her about the different nations and telling her their perspective on the history of the world

"So wait, you mean that seizing a nation's vital regions is the same as... Oh god!" Her face lights up bright red at the thought. "History just got so much dirtier."

Alfred laughs at her horrified groan at the thought before seeing if he could make that blush worse.

"Well Gilbert always bragged about being a seizer of vital regions and his '5 meters'."

She just stares at him horrified.

"Al!" Matthew is glaring at him and he only laughs harder.

"Aw, come on. Didn't he, Francis and Antonio make up the Bad Touch Trio or something like that."

"Even so." Matthew looks sympathetically at the girl sitting between them and Alfred notices how his brother acts around the girl.

He may not realize it but he really does like her. Seems to be treating her like a little sister right now but I don't think that's as deep as this goes. Alfred thought back to when the two were little and Francis would bring Matthew over to play. He remembered very clearly the time they had been playing and Matthew would not stop talking about Francis's friend Gilbert. He had gone on and on about the chick he had and how he was so nice and would play with him. Alfred had teased him back then about liking the older man which lead to Matthew protesting and chasing him around with his bear in his arms. They had had fun, but Alfred never forgot that his brother did actually have a crush on the older man. He didn't understand it though until much later when he was fighting his revolution. Gilbert had been training him and he was able to see the side of him that Matthew had. He was a good man.

It seemed that fate had dealt Gilbert a second chance. And even if it would hurt him Alfred realized it was true what they said. It was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. So he was going to play a bit of match-maker and hope his brother didn't try to kill him for it later.

When Faye got home that night her parents greeted her and made small talk. Her mother tried to weasel information on her teacher out of her after learning he was only fresh out of college. Faye went to bed that night frustrated that her parents seemed to think she had a crush on this teacher. Sure she had told them a few weeks ago how he had made her feel, but she didn't have a crush on him. It was just her instincts. They told her he was dangerous and from what she knew of her nation's history it made sense. Frowning, she curls up and falls asleep.

The next day at school was relatively normal. Faye went to her classes and did her best not to be bored from the teachers' lessons. It wasn't until lunch when things started to get weird. She had alway had a bit of trouble finding somewhere to sit but usually either someone from the chess club or academic decathlon team would let her join them. Today however they weren't even making eye contact with her. She found it rather frustrating and just when she was about to give and go to the courtyard outside to eat her lunch she felt someone throw an arm around her shoulders. Looking to her left reveals the school's own most likely to fail bad boy, Judas.

"Heya there Miss Faye. Why don't you come eat with me today?" He smiles a friendly smile at her and begins to lead her over to the table he had claimed as his own personal property when he started high school.

"Why?" She was a bit ticked off that he was the only w=one that wanted to eat lunch with her when on a regular basis he just ignored her. After all she was the goody goody teacher's pet and he was the school's flunky. He was only a junior but he was 19 already.

"Why? Well because I doubt anyone else is going to let you join them. Not with the latest rumor circulating the rumor mill." He pushes her into a seat and sits next to her, pulling his own lunch over to be in front of him. "It doesn't surprise me if you don't already know." He must have taken her silence to mean she hadn't heard. She hadn't though so she set her lunch in front of her.

"What rumors?"

He chomps down on a stick of beef jerky and grins at her. "Well it seems someone started spreading it around that you and the new history teacher, Mr. Williams, are doing a little extracurricular studying at his place."

Faye scrunches up her face in confusion. "Why would that make me the pariah of the lunch room?" She crosses her arms and shoots him a rather intimidating glare.

"Wow you really are as straight laced as I figured you'd be." He chuckles and points his beef jerky stick in her direction. "Mind I'm only telling you this because you are so far from being the type of girl to do this that its not even funny." Takes a bite of the stick, "They're implying that you're sleeping with Mr. Williams."

If she hadn't been so shocked by his statement she would have been burning a bright red to rival her eyes.

"What!" It came out more a squeak than the shout she was going for, but he heard it anyway.

"You heard me. That's the rumor. But you get good grades in every class regardless of how fuckable the teacher is, so I know its not true. To be honest I think its kind of disgusting that someone would be so jealous to start such a rumor. I mean if the goody-two-shoes teacher's pet isn't so goody goody, what does that make me." He laughs a bit and leans back in his chair. "So why don't we start by you telling me how much of that rumor is true and which parts we need to track down to the slimy bastard who started them."

Faye flushes in both embarrassment and anger. Percing her lips she looks up at him, "Why are you helping me out with this? Seems to me it doesn't benefit you at all to help me with my problem."

He taps his finger to his chin and then grins. "But it does benefit me. As I said earlier what will happen to my reputation if the goody goody student is suddenly rumored to be sleeping with her teachers to get good grades and I obviously am not doing any such thing. I'm suddenly not so bad. I'm a failure sure, but I'm an honest failure."

Faye looks him over and has to admit he has a point, "So you're only going to help me so it saves your own reputation."

"Yep. Can't have you invading my turf, even if you are hotter than hell." He smirks at her and gives her a leer. "So we got a deal?" He holds out his hand to her.

She almost slaps it away, but she couldn't see any other option at the moment. Taking it she shakes his hand.

"Sweet, now how much of that rumor is true? Everyone already knows you stay after and study in his classroom. But you did that with every history teacher since you started here."

Suddenly nervous about sharing this with him she looks away and picks at her lunch. "I've gone over to his house. But I wasn't doing anything more than what I do in his classroom. I was just studying and working on a research project for my college applications."

"Man, over-achiever much." She shoots him a glare and he holds his hands up to show no harm meant. "So the basis of the rumor is true. How long have you been going over to his place?"

"Just the past two days. And before you ask I've been driving myself. So I don't know how anyone even found out."

Leaning back in his chair Judas studies her, "Someone must have overheard you talking to him about it."

Before they could discuss anymore the bell rings and Judas stands up and begins to walk away.

"Meet me by your car after school. I'll have a plan for this by then. See ya sweetcakes."

She glares after him but hurriedly cleans up her lunch before rushing to class. Why her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, so that was interesting. I don't know why I threw Judas in there, but he seems like a cool guy to me. His attitude is going to be based off how I've mostly read gilbert in school settings. Slacker bad boy that likes to sleep around and has the worst reputation in the school. I had no problem with his name though. Judas was the apostle that turned in Jesus to the soldiers that came to collect him. He is the betrayer. There is more to the symbolism for why I named the character that but if you're curious you can look it up yourself. Ok so I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

You know I find it very helpful to look at videos on YouTube for inspiration. I'm hoping everyone liked the last chapter cause I had quite a bit of fun writing it. this one should be just as much fun. So yay!

Also, my mom is so awesome, she made me realize I had made a huge mistake. The bad boy's name has been fixed and is now Judas, not Janus. so sorry for the confusion that may have caused. I have hopefully fixed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bell rang at the end of the day Fay debated whether to go straight to her car or if she should stop by Mr. Williams' classroom to let him know she may not make it over this afternoon. Given the rumors it would probably be best not to go, but he had helped her out so much she couldn't just leave him hanging. Sighing in defeat she heads to his classroom, knocking on the door to get his attention.

"Mr. Williams?"

"Oh, Faye. Is something wrong?"

Looking around quickly she steps in and shuts the door behind her before stepping over to him, "Mr. Williams have you heard the rumors?" She hoped he hadn't. At his confused look though she almost took that back, maybe it would have been better had he already heard them. Blushing like mad tries to find the best way to tell him. "I think someone heard us talking about my coming over to your house or something and well they jumped to the wrong conclusion." She hoped he would get it. She didn't think she could elaborate. She watched as comprehension dawned on his face and he quickly sprung a blush of his own.

"That is not a good thing."

Faye shakes her head, "Um, yeah." She taps her foot nervously on the floor, "Uh, Judas said he could help me find out who started the rumor and he said he'd have a plan this afternoon, so I may be late coming over."

Mr. Williams has already grabbed a slip of paper and scribbled out some numbers on it. Holding it to her he nods. "My number. It might be better if we associate less in school. I'd hate for this to cause you trouble."

She takes the paper and tucks it into her pocket, "Thanks, but I think I'm already in trouble." She tries to smile her cocky grin at the teacher. "I'm getting help from the baddest of the bad boys."

Mr. Williams blinks and looks at her with concern. "Are you sure he's going to help you?"

She laughs as she turns to leave, "Not at all. But think about who I used to be. I won't get hurt so don't worry about me"

Her bravado fades shortly after she leaves sight of the classroom door. To be honest she was nervous about what he had planned. She may be smart but when it came to dealing with her peers she always felt lacking. She knew she wasn't well liked by others her age. She was always breaking the curve. Sure a few times guys had asked her out, but it had either been on a dare or because they figured she'd let them cheat off her. Her only 'friends' were the chess club and decathlon team and it was obvious that they were only using her as well.

Pushing open the door and heading out to the lot she was parked in she spots Judas leaning against her car. How had he known which one was hers? He smiles cockily at her and pushes away from her car as she comes closer.

"Heya there sweetcakes. What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

She glares at him for the nickname he seems to have given her. "Don't call me that." She unlocks her car door and lets him in as well. "Where did you have in mind?" She starts the car and heads out of the lot.

"Well I'd say we head straight for teach's place but he's probably going to be a while working, so why don't we go get some ice cream to kill time?"

She glares over at him, none too pleased. "Why do we need to go to Mr. Williams' house? Won't that just cause more rumors."

He shoots her a devilish smirk, "Not like anyone knows that's where we'll be headed. And if you keep glaring at me like that I may start thinking you're not the little goody goody I've had you pegged at since I first saw you."

She stops a little harshly a light, slamming him forward a bit. As he complains she turns to face him more fully. "I don't really care about my image, reputation or whatever, especially not in front of those simpletons at school. I'm only doing this because I owe it to Mr. Williams to clear his name from the rumors besmirching it." She turns back to face forward, her knuckles whitening on the steering wheel. "I don't know why everyone seems to think I'm such a teacher's pet. I get into fights at least once a week with Kevin and his cronies. I tend to beat them to a pulp and walk away." She gives a smirk of her own as the light changes and the car moves forward again. "I guess they don't tell anyone that since I'm just a nerdy little girl."

Faye feels Judas' eyes on her and looks over at him to see his reaction. His shocked face says it all.

He runs a hand through his short curly brown hair, looks forward and then back at her. "Well shit. Doesn't that just beat all. You got some serious spunk babe." He chuckles a bit and covers his eyes with his hand, leaning back on the seat. "Well damn, that is going to throw a serious wrench in my plans. Oh well, we'll work with it."

Not liking his cryptic chatter, Faye speaks up. "So what was your plan anyway?"

She can feel his grin even with her eyes on the road ahead of her.

"No hitting me, you're driving. I was thinking the best way to quell the rumors was to have the two of us going steady."

The car suddenly swerved, turning into the Dairy Queen without slowing down and slamming to a halt. "Do what!" The ear splitting shriek just making Judas hold his head in more agony after it was slammed around like a pinball.

"Shit, what the hell, Faye?" He tries to glare at her but she can see he's in a bit too much pain to make it believable.

"You want us to go out! To date!" Throwing the car into park and shutting it off she whirls on him. "That's your brilliant idea to clear my name?" The last part came out as an angry hiss.

"Well, yeah. Beside you already said you didn't care about you're image. This works more to get Mr. Williams out of the hot seat than anything."

They sit there in silence for a few moments. Faye glaring at Judas as he nurses his injured cranium.

"And I was beginning to think you weren't so much of an idiot."

Now he glares back at her, "Hey, its a good plan. It helps draw out the asshole that started the rumor."

Turning to her passenger, Faye crosses her arms. "And how does it do that?"

"Easy." At her continued disbelieving look he sighs. "Look, a girl wouldn't have started a rumor like this. The way its going around is that Mr. Williams is seducing or taking advantage of you. If a girl had started the rumor they'd have made you the bad guy in the whole thing. Thus if we want to catch the guy who did this we need you to have an actual boyfriend that the bastard can target."

As she realizes that he's right, she begins to pout. "Damn." Slouching in her seat she faces forward. "Maybe I can just move. I don't want to deal with this crap. So not awesome." Slamming her head back against the seat she reaches for the keys to start the car but stops and turns to get her school bag. Rummaging for a moment has her pulling out her phone and then she grabs the piece of paper with Mr. Willimas' number on it from her pocket. there are two numbers on it, one for his cell the other his home. She almost misses the small note at the bottom, 'Al stayed last night'. She quickly dials the home phone number as Judas watches her.

"What are you doing?"

"Arranging a war council." She reaches for the keys and turns them in the ignition as the phone rings. It picks up on the fourth ring just as she is pulling out of the parking lot of the Dairy Queen.

"Hello, this is the most awesome hero speaking."

Faye almost pulls the phone from her ear to stare at it in disbelief. "Alfred you dork, why would you answer the phone like that in your brother's house?"

"Huh? Faye, that you. Why are you calling? Aren't you coming over?"

"Yes, I'm on my way now. I take it Mr. Williams isn't home yet."

"Nope, Mattie hasn't gotten back yet, which sucks cause I'm hungry and the damn bear won't let me in the kitchen."

"From what I know of you so far, that's probably a good thing."

"Hey!"

"Anyway. I just wanted to let you know I'm bringing a friend along. If Mr. Williams get there before me he'll know why. If not then I'll just tell you when we get there."

"Aw, come on Faye."

"What are you five?"

"Man, you sound way too much like Iggy. Fine, I'll wait."

"Good, see you soon. and I do not sound like the old man." With that she hangs up before he can respond. She looks over at Judas and sees his curious look. "Alfred is Mr. Williams younger brother. He's visiting. I met him last night."

"Could have fooled me, sounded like you two had known each other a lot longer."

Faye shrugs and continues driving. "We bonded while I creamed him in chess."

Judas chuckles at her response. "What a way to woo a guy.'

"That's just gross."

"I thought you said he was younger than Mr. Williams, how is that gross?"

Faye opens her mouth to answer and then snaps it shut when she realizes she was about to tell him exactly why it was gross. "Shut up. He's just not my type."

"Oh so, what is your type?" He looks genuinely curious, if a bit lecherous at the question.

"I, that's none of your business. And for the public record I guess its going to be you."

"Don't sound so happy about it. You might get my hopes up that I have an actual chance."

They pull into a driveway and Faye sees that Mr. Williams must have just gotten home as his car is there.

"I'm only doing this if we can't think of anything else." She shuts off the car and gets out, heading for the front door. She sees Mr. Williams and Alfred standing there waiting for them. "Either of you up for something of a chess game?"

They look at her quizzically as they watch her come up, followed by the other teenager she brought with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so I had someone ask if this would be a Prussia Canada fic. And the answer is both yes and no. For the foreseeable future of this they are going to be just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Sure Alfred is going to be playing match-maker and Faye's parents are going to be weird about her student-teacher relationship. But both Faye and Matthew realize she is jailbait and also Matthew's student. So they can't do anything till she's done with high school and given the majority of this is taking place while Faye is in high school I think you can figure out why nothing is going to happen there. In addition to that Faye is mortal, Matthew is not. She will grow old and die, he will not. It just will not work. At least not until the hidden plot makes a greater appearance, but I have sub-plot to deal with first. Anyway, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

So... Maybe I just am typing and posting too fast but I'm kinda getting fewer responses the longer this goes on. Oh well I'm still going cause I will finish this. I'm just going to keep plugging away, because I do love those of you that review for me without fail. Love ya, now on to it then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Judas made himself comfortable on one of the chairs in Mr. Williams' living room. He had been a bit surprised at how Alfred hadn't really looked younger, but older than Mr. Williams but he shrugged it off as Mr. Williams being one of the lucky ones that aged gracefully. That aside, Alfred's reaction to their arrival had been amusing. He had run up to Faye and demanded to know who was spreading such terrible rumors about her at the school so he could go and be 'the hero'. Apparently he wanted to show whoever it was just why you don't mess with Alfred F. Jones or his friends. that was another weird thing. Jones. He and his brother had last names and when he asked about it Mr. Williams had just mumbled something about custody and a messy divorce. Mr. Williams had ushered them inside after that and pointed to the living room for them to get settled in while he grabbed some snacks for his brother. Who had then whined about being kept from the kitchen all day. It was kind of sad to see a full grown man complaining about not being able to eat due to a well trained pet. A pet he had yet to see so he assumed it was small and harmless.

He watch Faye as she settled in on the couch, looking a bit bored and pissed at the same time. It was actually kind of hot and he was really hoping he could convince her his plan was the best cause who wouldn't want a hot girl like that all over you. Was it strange that he found her anger and near tendency to hit him alluring? Maybe he was a masochist.

Trying to get his mind off the girl he took a look around the room. Seemed homey enough, hard to believe the man was a bachelor though. Unless he was gay. That would explain so much, especially why he hadn't actually tried to do anything with Faye. Seriously what straight guy wouldn't want to do her.

She was probably a total animal in bed if her temper was anything to go on.

Ok back to the subject at hand. And here came the, most likely, gay history teacher with a tray of cookies, hot chocolate and was that maple syrup? He watches as Mr. Williams set the tray on the coffee table and grabs a mug that appears to have coffee in it and hands it to his brother. Really, wasn't the guy hyped enough without the need for more caffeine. He acted like he had just chugged five Monster energy drinks. After passing out the other drinks he settles into the other arm chair leaving his brother to share the couch with Faye.

Yep, he was definitely gay.

"So. What is the plan so far?"

Faye grumbles into her hot chocolate before shoot a glare at Judas. "Judas thinks it would be absolutely brilliant to lure out whoever started the rumors by us stating that we are a couple."

Judas grins and takes a sip of his drink, eyes widening at the taste. This was really kick ass hot chocolate. He can totally understand the allure of coming here regularly. "Yeah. It should be the fastest way to find the source and give them what's coming while negating the existing rumor."

Was he getting a death glare from Alfred? Why? It was a brilliant plan. Even more so if it got him laid.

Mr. Williams nods. "That could work. The culprit might get upset that you proved their rumor false and try to come after you I suppose."

"No, actually the rumor is more along the lines that you seduced or took advantage of 'innocent, little Faye' over there. So whoever started it is jealous and want Faye for himself. So they started a rumor to slander you and make Faye here a pariah."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Ouch, if looks could kill.

"Course I do, its someone cast out by society and made to suffer their wrath." There was that glare again, damn she was hot when she was pissed.

"So why do you get to be the fake boyfriend. Faye, I can be your hero for this no problem. I can totally be your fake boyfriend." No one miss the look of abject horror on Faye's face and Mr. Williams looks ready to kill his brother.

"Al! Would you think for a moment. She's 17. You're too old to pose as her boyfriend, it's illegal."

Well this is interesting.

"Well we can always go the extra mile to destroy the rumor and have you come out of the closet Mr. Williams."

Gross did he just do a spit take.

"What!"

All three look at Judas like he just grew another head.

"Mattie's not gay."

"Sure he is, what other kind of twenty-something guy would keep his house so clean. He's definitely gay."

Mr. Williams seems to look a bit sheepish and withdrawn. "I just don't have much to do other than clean the house."

Faye rolls her eyes. "There's only one gay guy here and it isn't Mr. Williams." She smirks evilly at Alfred, "Another reason we couldn't pretend to go out. I don't want your boyfriend bashing my head in with a lead pipe." She calmly takes a sip of her drink as Alfred sputters, trying to deny it. Then he just gives up and slumps in defeat. Gay-dar must not be working right today. Wait, she said his boyfriend would hit her with a pipe!

They must have noticed his expression as Mr. Williams explained, vaguely. "Ivan doesn't like to share." Oh yes, that explains it all. Not.

Mr. Williams slumps in his seat. "Maybe I should just quit. My boss is already telling me I need to stop taking these get-to-know-the-people excursions."

Judas stares, not understanding what he's talking about.

"Yeah, why do you do this sort of thing. It's not like you need the money. When my boss caught wind of what you do he almost threatened to force me to do the same thing. Not cool. It would take time out of my video games." Seriously, was he five.

Faye seemed to be the only one paying any attention to Judas during this and clears her throat to get the brother's attention. "Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure will be a rather interesting discussion of politics and the economy we do have an extra guest."

The brothers look over at Judas and he shrugs, "Don't mind me. I think its kind of funny that you two act like you're some kind of top secret agents or something. You two spies or something." Oh, look how they squirm at that suggestion. Maybe it was true.

Faye stands up at that moment and grabs Judas by the arm and hauls him into the kitchen, leaving the brothers behind. "You figure it out." She shouted back over her shoulder just before leaving the room. When did this become some action spy movie. Oh, he hoped he got the hot chick in the end. That would be killer.

Once in the kitchen she sits him down in a chair and then sits down herself, folding her arms on the table and letting her head fall against them. "Idiots."

Judas watches her before deciding to break the silence. "So, we're going with my plan and having you be my girl?"

She groans, "We don't have much of a choice." Its muffled by her arms and the table but he smirks as he hears it.

"Don't you worry. I'll make you wish it was real by the time we're done." She snorts into the table, followed by laughter. She suddenly sits up, still laughing and now holding her gut as she nearly falls out of the chair.

"Oh yeah, cause you're so my type."

"I am not that bad. You could certainly do a lot worse than me. What about those geeks in chess club and decathlon you hang out with. They your type or something. Talk about beauty and the beast."

She shoots him a glare as she calms down her laughter. "They may not be my type but at least I can hold a decent conversation with them. you on the other hand should have graduated last year, but where are you? Still a junior in high school."

He glares back at her from across the table, "That was low. How do you know I don't have some disorder like dyslexia or something?"

She gives him a deadpanned look. "Oh sure. You have some learning disorder. Its not that you're a lazy prick that doesn't want to do anything but skip class and goof off all the time. You don't even show up for tests half the time." They glare at each other for a moment before Faye sighs and looks away. "You're not an idiot but you sure act like one."

He's just about to make a comment on that when he sees something he can't make sense of. It was large and white and had just come in from the hall. It almost looked like it could have been a dog, but it walked differently and when it turned to face him. He screamed. Like a little girl. It was pathetic really. It wasn't even that big, but it was a fucking polar bear. And Faye seemed like she didn't care. She even smirked and rolled her eyes as he was climbing onto the table as Alfred and Mr. Williams came rushing in. The brothers stood in the doorway staring as the bear made its way over to Faye and she pet it. She fucking pet a polar bear. What the hell is going on here.

"I suppose that means we tell him."

"He's your citizen. Your choice bro."

"Thanks Al, you're so helpful."

Still petting the bear she looks up at him and then to Mr. Williams. "You should probably start with the easiest thing to grasp and work him up to the rest."

Mr. Williams sighs and rubs his forehead. "Why don't you just tell him Faye? I'm going to get some aspirin." He mutters something in French and wanders off through the door and down the hall.

Faye shrugs and looks up at Judas, still on the table. "Oh, get down already. Baby. He's tame. Isn't that right Kumajirou?" She rubs his head and the bear seems to nod in agreement. He seems rather content to continue getting pet so Judas decides its safe to get down. He stays standing though, just incase it comes after him.

"Well like I said, let's start simply. Mr. Williams works for the government mostly. He actually works directly for the Prime Minister. That's why he said his boss didn't think he needed the teaching job. Mr. Williams told me though that he takes a teaching job every few years in order to reconnect with the people. Something about helping him understand their needs or something." She looks up in thought.

With no other information forth coming Judas decides to ask. "So, what's with the bear?"

She scratches her head and looks down at the bear before shrugging. "He sort of raise Mr. Williams from what I understand. Or something like that. He's gotten special permission to keep him." She looks at Alfred, who is leaning up against the door frame watching. "Didn't you say you had a pet whale for a while?"

"Yep, he was cool too. But I also have Liberty. She's a gorgeous bald eagle. I don't keep her at my house though. I just go visit her every now and then."

He has a pet eagle, just who are these people?

Faye just nods, "I suppose that makes sense but I thought Mr. Williams said you had a rabbit at one point that was supposed to have raised you."

"Hey don't make fun of Bunny. I was still really little when He was around." Alfred frowns, "Arthur made him go away though."

"Sorry. So where was I oh yeah. Should probably tell you how old they both are. Makes the thought of dating either that much more disturbing though." At the curious look she goes on. "Mr. Williams is 900, while Alfred is around 400, maybe older."

Judas just stares at her, the girl had lost it. She'd spent way too much time studying. He always knew it would damage your brain to study all the time. A rap to the top of his head draws his attention to the man behind him. "She's not crazy. It's true. Though I don't know if I was born when the founded St. Augustine or at some later point. No one found me till around 1720. Mattie was found by the Vikings. So we have a better idea of how old he is. We're actually pretty young for our kind. Well I am. Mattie just looks young since he didn't gain his independence from Arthur until the 30's."

"What!" He wasn't comprehending this, they were both bat-shit insane.

"They're kind of like immortals. There are others too. One for each nation in the world. Mr. Williams is the Canadian representative. Alfred is the American one. They sort of work as UN ambassadors."

"Do you have any proof?" He manages to squeak out. This was too weird, maybe if he could convince them they were crazy he could get them some help.

Alfred shrugs when Faye looks at him for an answer. "Just old photos, but he'd probably say they were photoshopped or something."

Then Faye looks down at the bear, "You got any ideas Kumajirou?"

Then the strangest thing happens. The bear lifts his head towards her and answers.

"Does this work?"

Was there something in that hot chocolate? Maybe LSD. Those were Judas' last thoughts as he blacked out on the kitchen table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so that was a whole chapter from Judas' POV. Teenage boys are horn balls aren't they. Well even if they aren't Judas is. So this was a necessary chapter, but at the same time a lot of filler in here. More action next time I think. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man, feels like forever since I worked on this, but it hasn't even been a day. Haha, had a full day of work today and I'll be going away for the weekend. Yay for Larping. Yeah I geek out to the extreme. I shall rogue you so hard for reviews. Wonder if this will even get done before I leave tomorrow(Friday).

I got some awesome reviews. One made me laugh so hard I almost wound up on the floor, it was the good kind of laughing cause the person liked this so much. Enough already on to the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Judas feinted Alfred picked him up and took him into the living room and setting him on the couch. Faye followed, Kumajirou staying close by her. She couldn't really blame him though. She had had the same reaction to Kumajirou talking for the first time. Though she got used to it rather quickly. For some reason it didn't seem that strange to her. Frowning she thought about whether to tell him about herself, but figured it would be better not to. she'd have to come up with an excuse for why she had been let into the secret. It wouldn't be that hard to make one up.

"Alfred, don't tell him about me. I don't think its necessary, let alone that he or anyone for that matter needs to know."

Alfred nods at her, "Sure thing. I'll let Mattie know not to say anything too." He looks at the teen on the couch. "So what are we going to do about him?"

"Do about who?"

They both turn to Mr. Williams as he comes into the living room. Faye watches as he notices Judas on his couch, passed out.

"What happened?"

"Kumajirou spoke up to prove we weren't crazy."

Comprehension comes across his face and he nods. "Makes sense. You reacted similarly."

"So?"

At Alfred's question Faye grins and runs back tot he kitchen. She opens the freexer and grabs an ice cube before running back out tot he living room. Pushing Judas around a bit she gets to the back of his shirt while Alfred and Mr. Williams just watch. Alfred seems to be amused by the idea, Mr. Williams seems to be debating whether or not to stop her. Just as he is about to stop her, Faye puts the cube down the back of the teen's shirt. barely a second goes by before Judas is up and dancing around to get the icy feeling off his back.

"What the fuck!"

Faye nearly falls to the floor laughing at the display and notices that when he manages to remove the ice cube, and calm down, that Judas glares at her.

"Keseseses, you should have seen your face." Getting herself under control Faye straightens and grins at him. "So talking polar bear enough proof for you that we're telling the truth?"

He nods and doesn't take his eyes off the bear now sitting by Mr. Williams feet.

"Sure sure, you're not nutjobs."

The rest of the evening is rather short, they decide to use Judas' plan despite Faye's protests to figure out something else. She did not like the idea of having to pretend to date the school's #1 slacker when she had tried so hard to avoid being used by others through the years. It was however the only plan that had a chance of working. Oh she couldn't wait until she got to break up the idiot. It would be something the school never forgot. With all of that out of the way she managed to convince Alfred to take Judas home and left herself. Getting home she had had to deal with her parents before going to her room and doing her homework. Upon going to bed she prayed the plan would work and not take too long to do so.

The next day was Thursday and Faye was leaning against the side of the building waiting for her 'boyfriend'. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. She tried to tell herself it was for Mr. Williams. Yes, that was it. It was to save him from the embarrassment of the accusations. Even if it served more to humiliate her.

Hearing footsteps coming up to her, she looks up. There coming towards her is Judas. She blinks at what he's wearing. She'd never really paid much attention to what he wore before, so she couldn't judge if this was normal for him. He was dressed in loose faded jeans that were a bit ripped up. His shirt was white and had a graffiti design on it that spelled 'FUCK YOU'. Over that he wore a black leather jacket that fit him surprisingly well. He looked good and faye found herself liking it even if his personality still left something to be desired.

She turned away with her nose in the air when she noticed him checking her out, missing the hungry look in his eyes. She had decided to wear a blue pleated skirt and white baby-t. Over the shirt she wore a jean bolero that she had gotten the Prussian Eagle screened onto. Her hair was up in it's customary twin pigtails with black and white ribbons. On her feet were her always present combat boots.

"Damn. If I hadn't seen how you dress normally I'd think you dressed up just for me."

She glances back at him, "Am I to assume then that you did dress up for this then?"

Shooting her that cocky grin he shakes his head, "Nah, would probably raise suspicions if I changed like that. Better we just be ourselves, but act like we like each other and all."

Faye pushes off the wall and grabs Judas' collar and pulls him down so they are face to face. "I suggest you don't make it harder for me then. Or I may just make this rather painful for you."

"Ok, ok, chill. What happened to your good girl image?"

"What good girl image? I've never put on an act for people before. Its not like I hide this or anything." She releases him. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we start, the sooner I can dump your ass."

"Ouch. You have a sharp tongue, don't you?"

Faye rolls her eyes at him and they head inside to the face the masses. As soon as they step in Judas throws his arm around her shoulders and grins. Just about everyone stares. Its a bit unnerving for her at first but Faye quickly realizes there is nothing to worry about. They needed people to notice after all. He walked her to her first class and leaned down to kiss her. Full on the lips. She tried not to cringe and even pushed back into it. When they pulled apart she forced a smile, resisting the urge to slap the stupid grin off his face. He removed the arm from her shoulders and as she stepped into the classroom gave her a slap on the ass.

"You have a good day Sweetcakes. I'll see you at lunch." She blushes as the students, both already in the classroom and in the hall, stare. She almost turns around and slaps him, but restrains herself. She'd definitely get her revenge when all this was over. That was when she notices that Mr. Williams was there and had probably seen the whole thing. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to curl up in a hole for the rest of her life. Blushing now in shame she makes her way to her desk and settles in.

Lunch could not come fast enough for her that day. She had noticed people whispering and pointing at her and she couldn't help but want to know what they were saying. As soon as the bell rang for lunch she had bolted and made her way to the cafeteria. Entering, she made a beeline for Judas' table. He was already there and had his lunch open before him. She quickly sat beside him and set out her own lunch.

"Is it working?"

He smirks at her and then pulls her into his lap with a small yelp.

"Wha, what are you doing?" She keeps her voice down, hoping not to draw too much attention to what they are saying.

"What? I can't want you to sit on my lap?" He pulls her lunch over so she can eat it from her new position. "Besides, this will make talking to you easier. While having the added bonus of fanning the flames of the rumor mill."

Huffing a bit, she picks at her lunch. "So?"

She saw him roll his eyes, but he answered regardless. "It seems to be working. Yesterday's rumor about you and Mr. Williams is being quickly replaced. Apparently its now that you are tutoring me and we fell for each other because of that. The only tie Mr. Williams has is that he's the one that pushed you to tutor me. To make this work I may actually have to bring up my grade in his class."

Sniffing lightly Faye looks back at him slightly, "That may not be a bad idea to do anyway. don't you care if you graduate or not. Or do you like being stuck in perpetual hell."

He chuckles a bit and nuzzles into her neck, despite her discomfort, which she hides. "I thought you were supposed to like school. You know, being a brainiac and all that."

"Just cause I study and keep my grades up doesn't mean I like high school. I tolerate it, but I can't wait to get out and move on."

"Really? What are you planning to do upon graduating then Missy?"

She crosses her arms a bit before trying to relax and going back to fiddling with her lunch, "Not that its any of your business but I want to go into politics. Be an aide for Mr. Williams or something."

She feels him stop his actions at her neck before he seems to continue, a bit more harshly. "Work for Mr. Williams, huh? You don't really like him, do you?"

She blushes hotly at the question and was grateful that he had kept his voice low. Though the tone he had used sent a shiver up her spine. What was this? Why was she feeling this?

"Of of course not. I just. I think it would be interesting to work with him, maybe meet others like him."

He nips at her neck before soothing the mark with a lick. Faye closes her eyes as he makes her feel dirty, her body likes it while her mind knows its nothing more than an act. She's going to need a shower when she gets home.

"After school we should track down those bullies you mentioned you get into fights with." She feels him smirk against the back of her neck, "I need to show them that your boyfriend is taking care of you now and I can't have them thinking they can keep going after you."

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Judas."

"Oh I never thought you did. Its more the principle of the thing. I can't have others going after what is mine." He wraps his arms more firmly around her waist and squeezes a bit. "And you are mine right now."

Faye finds herself suddenly feeling like a cornered rabbit staring up at a big bad wolf. "Don't get too into this. We're just pretending."

He freezes just enough to be noticeable. "Of course we are."

When school let out Faye quickly made her way to her locker and found herself not even surprised that Judas not only knew where it was but that he had beaten her there. She pushes him aside enough so she can get into her locker and make sure she has everything she needs for the night. She hears a whistle from beside her and glances over to see Judas looking at the inside of her locker.

"You really like that eagle design, don't you?"

She finishes in her locker and closes it quickly. "Its part of my research project. Its the Prussian Eagle. The symbol of the most awesome kingdom to ever exist."

"You're just a tad bit obsessed with it, aren't you?" She smacks his arm and turns up her nose at him.

"You wouldn't understand. Let's go. I want to get this over with so we can leave." They stand there for a few minutes. Faye waiting for Judas to lead the way. "Well?"

"What? Just go about your normal routine after school. I'm following you around."

Glaring for a moment, she rolls her eyes and then heads off to Mr. Williams room. May as well try to act normal. Not that she ever was to begin with. Even if she had only recently learned why that was.

Just down the hall from Mr. Williams classroom they find themselves suddenly surrounded by Kevin and his cronies.

"Wow, you guys didn't take long to show your ugly mugs, did you?"

Judas moves himself to be between the boys and Faye, shielding her even as she shoots glares at Kevin.

"Fuck you! This doesn't involve you so just leave."

"Hmm, well that's were you're wrong. You see someone's been spreading nasty rumors about my girl and I'm pretty sure its you and your friends here."

Faye shoots a glare at Judas. When did he figure that out? And why didn't he tell her that?

"She isn't your girl." He said so sure of himself that Faye wondered if he knew they were faking.

"Really? And why do you say that?"

Faye notices Jacque and Lance moving in on the sides. She grabs the back of Judas' jacket to get his attention enough for him to also notice them.

"Because, she's already mine and I don't share." At that moment Jacque and Lance lunge at Judas. they try to pin him but he manages to free an arm and swing. His fist grazes Lance's cheek and he makes to rectify the free arm before a foot connects with his other cheek sending him reeling. Its then that Kevin decides to make a move and goes in to grab Faye, preventing her from getting Jacque off Judas. At least it was an even fight now as Lance didn't look like he was going to be getting up soon.

Faye dodges the grab and drops, sweeping Kevin's legs out from under him. When he is on the floor she quickly gets onto him and pins him down. He glares up at her and she almost releases one of his wrists to punch him in the face. He shifts beneath her and before she knows it she's been flipped onto her back and is now pinned beneath the larger boy. She struggles against the hold but his weight is to much for her to overcome and she settles for glaring at him.

"Finally got you were you belong, you dumb bitch." He leans forward so his mouth is right by her ear. "You shouldn't have played around with the bastard over there, cause now he's going to wish I'd killed him."

Faye freezes at the tone in his voice. It was heavy and harsh. It made her want to curl up and disappear. And the way he was looking at her didn't really help any. It was like he was going to devour her. She wasn't helpless, damnit. She had once been a mighty nation. Well respected and feared. Now, now she was the one being threatened and treated like a prize in some pissing match between two assholes she doesn't even want to associate with.

Letting her voice drop to dangerous tones, barely louder than a whisper but the sound still carries, "Get. The. Fuck. Off." It was a shame that she didn't look as scary as her voice sounded while pinned beneath the boy.

Before she or he could do more Kevin was reeling as a body slams into him, forcing him off Faye. She follows him and sees that the body is Jacque, unconscious. Looking back from where he'd come from she sees Judas, breathing a bit more heavily and looking pissed off.

"You're not going to touch her. Ever. Again. You ass shit." He makes his way over to the two, Kevin having just gotten his friend off of him. Just in time for a fist to collide with his face, forcing his head back into the lockers with a bang.

It isn't long before Judas is hauling him up and heading down the hall. Faye watches him as he goes, wondering what he was going to do.

She only had to wait till the next day to find out what had happened to Kevin and his cronies. Judas had told her to just head home and that he would handle the idiots. Tired and just wanted to relax after the day she had just had. So she had gone home, showered and crashed on her bed.

So here she was at her school and staring at a rather strange sight. Kevin and his friends had been tied up rather tightly against the flag pole in front of the building. Each was stripped to their boxers and gagged. While run up the flag pole was probably something she should have expected. A hand written 'flag' disclaiming the rumors the three had started. It cleared her name and humiliated the ones responsible. It wasn't what she was expecting but she doubted they, or anyone for that matter, would try anything with her again. Shaking her head she heads into the school. They did deserve it so she wouldn't do anything to help them. Let a teacher deal with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sub-plot #1 closed up and topped with a pretty little bow. I hoped you all liked this, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

I may have been a bit misleading at the end of the last chapter. I do still have a loose end to tie up in Judas. Aw, hope no one forgot about the asshole. Honestly I wasn't trying to write him as such a douche but he turned out being one anyway. Just a good example of how a character can get completely away from you. Also I'm not sure if I made this clear, but Judas doesn't know/realize they are Personified nations. He thinks they are just immortals that work in government.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again in that featureless landscape. This time the shadowed figure with long hair is standing beside a shorter woman with long hair. They are gazing into the pool and discussing things.

"Bretta, how are things going with getting your boy to do his part?"

"Patience Alaric. I thought it was Lorenzo that was the one who could not mind himself. So much like both your sons." She shakes her head and holds her hand out over the pool. Opening her hand just slightly she allows a crystal point to fall, catching on the chain attached to its base. She begins to chant and the crystal begins to glow faintly with white light. The woman's eyes also begin to glow, showing themselves to be an emerald green. As she continues to chant the glow of the crystal brightens and focuses in the point. It then begins to lengthen, almost as though it is dripping, into the pool below. When the light touches the surface of the pool, it begins to glow.

"It should not be much longer now."

Friday went by without much out of the norm happening. Well other than the fact that Judas and Faye continued to act as a couple. When lunch rolled around Faye was completely ready to rip into Judas and make a very public display of dumping him. Somehow though he managed to prevent her from doing that immediately and talked her into continuing the charade. She had grumblingly agreed that it would be suspicious if she dumped him so quickly after not having dated anyone else in the school, ever. So she had to give it at least a full week. She did manage to cheer up a bit when Alfred texted her telling her that if she wanted he'd take her to one of Mr. Williams' hockey games. She'd been confused at first, she hadn't known he played hockey. But Alfred explained that he was an avid fan and that he and a few of the nations would get together at a local rink every now and then to play. There just so happened to be a game that weekend.

Faye didn't like that other nations would be there and told Alfred as much. He'd waved it off saying that so long as she covered her hair and didn't draw attention to herself she'd be fine. Of course Judas had to find out about her plans and invite himself along. He was becoming more of a problem than she wanted but she was stuck with him. For now.

So now it was Saturday. Faye and Judas were sitting outside the school waiting for Alfred to show up. Faye was making sure to keep as much distance between her and him as possible. They had decided to meet Alfred at the school so it wouldn't seem to weird to her parents that she was being picked up and also to not draw much attention. With that in mind Faye had opted for loose jeans over her boots and a baggy t-shirt under a zip up hoodie. Nothing had the Prussian Eagle on it, she'd made sure of that. She'd also stuffed a hat in her pocket on the way out and was now fiddling with it. She could put her hair up under it and it would keep her covered. Maybe she should have dyed it black or something. Pushing that thought aside she looks up when she hears a car pull up to the curb. Its Alfred in his big red pick-up. He waves them over and the two teens walk over. He lets them in and insists that Judas sit in the back. They both glare at each other and then Judas climbs in. Just as Faye is about to take the front seat Judas pulls her into the back with him.

"I don't want to get all lonely back here by myself. Keep me company Faye." He nuzzles against her neck and she tries to get him to stop.

"Judas, I swear. Let me go. No one else is even here. There is no reason to keep the act up during this."

Faye missed the glare that Alfred shot Judas through the rearview mirror. She did not miss Alfred grabbing her from Judas and hauling her into the front seat beside him. She just blinked dumbly ahead before turning to Alfred.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want him molesting you in my car." He puts the car into gear and they start to head out. "The way he was being all grabby reminded me of France." He shudders at the thought.

Judas just sits in the back, pouting with his arms crossed. Faye made a mental note to not get separated from Alfred during the game.

"So Mr. Williams plays hockey? He must get himself creamed all the time. He's a bit scrawny for hockey."

Alfred almost lams the brakes on but settles for just staring at Judas in disbelief. "He's the guy that invented the game. He's a completely different person on the ice. Its actually kind of scary."

"You're kidding me. He's so far from the kind of guy that would play its funny. I mean he's all meek and shit."

"Yeah well its your funeral if you say that to his face."

The rest of the ride is in silence and when they pull up to the rink Faye pulls out the baseball cap she'd brought and bundles her hair up under it. Judas gives her a curious look but she ignores it as she gets out of the truck.

"Alfred, who all is going to be here anyway?"

"Mostly the one's that play hockey. They bring along spectators, so you being there won't be odd. Just keep your hair covered."

She nods and starts to follow him.

"Why does she need to go all incognito?"

"Just cause." She glares at Judas and adjusts her hat further down.

"Oh and avoid the big Russian tank. Ivan is not a friendly guy. If that's not enough to tell him apart from the others, he'll be the captain of the team opposite Mattie. They stopped letting those two be on the same team in the fifties and designated that they would always be the captains of the two teams."

"That's a bit extreme isn't it. I mean I've seen Mr. Williams."

Alfred rolls his eyes at the teen, "Like I said different person on the ice."

They head up to the seats surrounding the rink and immediately Faye finds herself wanting to run away. It isn't very crowded but she could easily see a pair of blondes acting like they want to kill each other. One seems to be trying to sooth the other, who just get even angrier. She recognizes them from the photos that Alfred and Mr. Williams had gone over with her a few nights ago. They were France and England, or Francis and Arthur. Sitting beside them and seemingly rooting on Francis was a kid, about twelve, that looked remarkably like Arthur. Beside him was a girl with dark skin and hair. She had her hair in to low pigtails and looked to be trying to stop the two from fighting. As they came closer to the group of four Faye looked around and saw a smaller man with pale blonde hair sitting patiently nearby. Beside him was a boy with white hair and a blank face.

They were just coming over to the arguing pair and just about to interrupt them to introduce the teens when a loud shout echoed in the rink.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Isn't it great that France-niisan invited us to watch the game?"

Faye turns to the new arrivals, Judas as well though he seems more curious about who the bubbly voice was talking about. Faye takes one look at the two that just came in and tries to shrink under the bleacher beside her. It was Ludwig and Feliciano. To people she was not wanting to risk running into. How did she know it was Germany and Italy? Because Mr. Williams and Alfred had shown her pictures of the whole G8 and told her who everyone was. It seemed that Alfred had also noticed who had just come in and had an 'Oh' face on. He sees Faye trying to shrink and gently takes her arm.

"Don't worry Faye, just keep your hair covered and keep me between you and them. Try to act shy or something."

She nods and they make there way over Francis and Arthur's group. When they get there Alfred has Faye sit with him between her and the nations they are sitting with.

"Hey Artie!"

Francis and Arthur then stop their arguing and look at him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Bonjour, Alfred." Francis looks around Alfred at Faye as Arthur and Alfred start going at it. "Ah, and who might you be mademoiselle?"

"I'm Faye, Faye King." She doesn't look up at him and keeps the bill of her hat pulled low.

She can feel Judas looking at her funny and she knew why. This was so not who she was. But she couldn't look him in the eyes. He might figure out her past identity and then he would get hurt. No, she wouldn't let that happen.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Faye. You must be here to watch mon petit Matthieu."

She nods, "Yes. I'm a student of Mr. Williams'." Trying to get attention off of her she motions to Judas, "This is Judas Marshall." She'd been told that Francis hit on anything with a pulse, she hoped it was true enough that he would focus on Judas more than her. He hopes were then dashed as she felt herself being pulled into Judas' lap as he responds.

"I'm her boyfriend." She hoped he wasn't glaring at Francis and prayed Alfred would do something.

"Oh, I see. She seems to be rather uncomfortable with you telling me that." She supposed her unhindered disgust at being on Judas' lap and having him near molesting her was obvious. Not that she was trying to hide it or anything.

"She's just shy, right Sweetcakes?"

That was it. She stood up turned and slapped him.

"Listen up you! I am not your girlfriend. We only pretended at school. That does not apply to anything we do outside of school, especially not here." She bends down so she can lock her eyes on his, keeping the bill of her hat over her eyes to conceal them from the others. "Have I made myself clear?" The glare she sent him could have sent even a certain Russian running in fear. Judas swallowed and nodded. Standing straight Faye turns and steps over the bleachers in front of them and sits down, arms crossed and staring out at the ice.

Francis moves and sits beside her, she glances at him, careful about her eyes. she really wished she had some sunglasses, but it would be strange to go get some now.

"Were you not a bit harsh on the boy?"

"Trust me, he deserved it. He can't keep those hands of his to himself."

"Hey, Francis. You be sure to keep your own hands to yourself." The warning came from Alfred and Faye could not be gladder for it. Just then Feliciano and Ludwig came up and sat on her other side.

Smiling Feliciano turns to her and offers his hand. "Ve~ hello there. I'm Feliciano. Are you a friend of Alfred's?"

"Er, no. I'm one of Mr. Williams' students."

"Who?"

"Matthieu, Feli. The cute little Canadian warming up on the ice." Francis had something of a tired tone in his answer.

"Oh, oh. Of course." He tilts his head to the side, still curious. "I didn't know Mateo was a teacher."

There was a pause and she felt Francis turn to her. "Now that I think about it I did not know either."

"Well he does. Uh, he does it to keep connect, or something like that."

"Oh, ok." It was the Italian. Then without warning she's looking into warm amber eyes that are right in her face. Letting loose a small scream she jumps back and into Alfred's knees, effectively distracting him from his argument with Arthur.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Blushing Faye sits up and adjusts the hat on her head, checking that her hair is still concealed. She doesn't see Judas frowning at the action.

"Nothing, nothing." Faye stands up and starts to head to the concession stand, "I'm going to get come hot chocolate."

"Ve~ Doitsu, that sounds good. I want some too."

She hears Ludwig stand and follow after her. "Ja, ja. I will get you some Feli."

She tries not to tense and to act naturally. It is less difficult than she thought it would be, the German was perfectly alright in leaving her be.

Walking up to the concession window she orders her drink, not noticing the purple eyes that have noticed her. Paying for and taking her drink she steps over to a bench and sits down. Blowing the hot liquid to cool it before taking a sip, she relaxes into the bench. Just as she is about to take a second sip she feels someone sit beside her and glances up at them. She instantly pales.

"You came in with comrade Alfred, da?"

It was Ivan. Alfred had told her to stay away from him. "Yes. But I'm here to watch Mr. Williams' play."

She sees as he pauses for a moment seeming to be thinking about what she said before a look of realization, "Ah, you mean Matvey?"

She nods, trying to figure out how to get away from the Russian. She notices that Ludwig has noticed him talking to her and is staying nearby, able to act if necessary. It gave her a small amount of comfort.

"Hmm, why do you keep your hair covered? I am sure it would be very pretty. It is a rather nice color." Unconsciously a hand shoots up to check her hat, its still in place. So how?

Ivan could apparently see the panicked question in her eyes and answered it for her. "The back of your hat does not cover it all. Though I wonder how one so young has hair so white. Perhaps it is dyed." Then without warning he reaches over and pulls her hat off, leaving her hair to tumble down her back in white waves. She stares up at Ivan, hoping he doesn't recognize her. She didn't know why he would, he wasn't close to Gilbert. Was he? She notices him studying her face and she can't get herself to look away. Then there is a hand around her upper arm urging her up and directing her away. The spell seemingly broken she looks to her savior and sees Ludwig, this was not good.

She keeps her face down, hoping her hair will block her face from her once brother.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"I'm fine, he just caught me off guard." She feels him let up on her arm and release it all together when they near their group. She sees Alfred, who looks worried, and hurries over to sit between him and Judas. She doesn't like that everyone there is staring at her, apparently Judas didn't like it either.

"What are you all staring at? You act like you've never seen an albino before."

She notices that quite a bit of the attention at this point is now being directed at Alfred and she buries her face in her hands. This was not how this was supposed to go. They can't find out.

"Alfred,"

"We need to talk?"

Francis had started it but Ludwig finished it. He hadn't noticed had he. Please. She could maybe handle if Francis found out, but Ludwig had already suffered enough.

"Uh, sure. Can't we talk here?" Alfred sounded hopeful, like he was trying to make this seem as unimportant as possible.

"Nein. Its about," He pauses and she can feel him looking at her, "Its about mein bruder, Gilbert."

A nervous laugh from Alfred as he stands. "Ahah, any particular reason. I mean not to be rude or anything but he died a while ago didn't he?"

"Ah, so you noticed it as well Ludwig?"

Faye looks over at Judas. He looks confused by the whole thing. Glancing at the others she notices they've also gotten the attention of Arthur and the three sitting on the far side of him.

"Ja."

Making a decision before Alfred can do or say anything she stands up suddenly and looks to Francis, then Ludwig. She matches their eyes, staying on Ludwig's. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a normal high school girl. Mr. Williams thought so too but he realized I wasn't and now we're just friends. That's all." For a moment she thought she had convinced them but apparently she hadn't.

"You should not lie Mademoiselle. It is not very polite."

Faye whips her head around to face the Frenchman.

"What?"

"It wasn't very long ago that Matthieu called to ask if I knew what happened after we died. If I had known his suspicions then,"

"Nein. This isn't what happens." They all turn to look at Ludwig.

"But Ludwig, she looks just like him." it was Francis. "I am aware that he was your brother. But would you not be happy that,"

"Nein. She is just human. She may look like him but she can't be him." Why did she feel so torn up inside hearing that. "I know what happens when we die, this is not it."

"Mon cher, what do you mean? How do you know?"

Ludwig looks at Feliciano then back at the rest, "I just do. And she is not mein bruder."

It hurt so much having him deny her. She had thought it wouldn't go well if she was found out but flat out refusal of who she knew herself to have once been. But he knew, what if she was just a freak then. It could all just be coincidences. Tears prick at her eyes.

"Ludwig"

"No Feli, there is no way that it is him."

It was too much. She thought it would hurt him, but it hurt her more it seemed. His refusal had her bolting past him, rubbing at her misty eyes. She heard Alfred call after her, but she ignored it. If she wasn't once Gilbert, why did this hurt so much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so that last bit was a little OOC, but it was necessary.

Ah so I had so much fun this weekend. Larping Rocks! It was certainly a great way to relax and wind down from months of working with not much fun. Ah, can't wait there's another one next weekend.

Ok enough of that, hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ah, already starting the next chapter. please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Faye fled, Alfred took the few steps between him and Ludwig, glaring at him. "I don't care if you think you know what happens to us after we die. You're wrong. She was trying to keep you all from finding out because she didn't want you to get hurt. She's mortal and her mortality means we'd just watch her grow old and die all over again."

"It's just her appearance that is similar." The German was steadfast in his belief.

"She fucking has Prussia written all over her."

The two continue to glare at each other before a voice interrupts them.

"'Scuse me, but what are you guys talking about? I know what you all are but none of what you're saying makes a lick of sense."

Alfred looks at Judas, "No you don't, we only told you half about what we are."

Judas looks skeptical. "You guys are some kind of immortal UN or something."

"Yeah we stopped explaining after we got to that point cause you're an ass that is grabbier than Francis."

"Hey!"

Judas and Alfred stare at each other angrily before Alfred pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We are the personifications of the nations of the world. When something happens to the nation it also effects us, physically. Got it? Good, now shut up I have a German to straighten out."

"No I don't get it, what does any of this have to with Faye? You make it sound like she used to be one of you." His eyes widen a bit when Alfred just stares at him, "The fuck! Is that why all her shit has the eagle thing all over them."

Alfred nods and looks back at Ludwig. "She does and that's not all. She has the muscle memory. She can beat me at chess Ludwig. Only Gilbert and Ivan have been able to do that. And she uses the same strategies he did."

The German just stares at him in disbelief. "Its, that's not possible."

Alfred is about to say more when Arthur steps forward. "Alfred go find her. She might get herself hurt or something. You were to watch her I'm assuming."

"Ah, right." Without further delay Alfred makes his way past Ludwig and follows after Faye.

Arthur then turns to Ludwig. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that Gilbert was, ah, reincarnated as this girl? It doesn't seem that strange a concept. No one knows what happens to use after we die after all. Though we could call Yao. He may know."

"No. I know from experience. I've," He looks to Feliciano again, "I've met one of the ancient nations. It was long after they had died. His appearance hadn't changed and I got the impression he only came down for a short while to check in on someone. They become something like guardians for us, the nations that survive them." He looks down sadly.

Arthur runs his hand through his hair with a sigh. "If you don't mind my asking which nation was it and when was this? You've been rather vague."

He swallows nervously before sighing in defeat. "It was the Roman Empire. During the second world war he came to check on Feli. And to be honest I'm surprised none of you came to this conclusion. He came more than once. Don't you remember when we all were on that island in the South Pacific. He showed up and sang that weird song."

Francis, Arthur and Feliciano all go 'oh', remembering that.

"That was a strange day though. You can not blame us for overlooking it at this time. FInland also showed up and gave us all Christmas that day as well."

"The frog is right. But it is strange, if they take on a guardian type role then how do we explain Faye? The poor girl seemed rather upset at your denial and Alfred seemed rather intent on believing she was once Gilbert."

Arthur turns to Judas, who had been watching the whole thing and trying to keep up. He catches Arthur's look, "What?"

"You know Faye, correct?"

"Yeah. We're only just barely friends if you ask her, but I'm hoping to change that." He stops there when Arthur shoots him a look.

"Alright, what can you tell us about her that seems... odd?"

"Uh well, like I said she has that eagle on nearly everything she owns. She said it was part of her history research project. Called it the Prussian Eagle. I've never heard of it but she seemed rather intent on the fact that it was the 'most awesome kingdom ever'. I know the research is something she's been working on since before starting high school and way before she met Mr. Williams. She's good in a fight and is probably the smartest girl in school. Though she hasn't made any friends."

"Hmm, that does sound a bit like Pruessen. Especially the use of 'awesome'. He used that rather relentlessly. Tell me Judas, does she like cute things?"

"What, you mean like the little chicks she has printed all over her underwear?"

Arthur and Ludwig stare at him in shock that he would say that.

Francis just seems amused, "I would love to know how you found that out. Given her reaction to your attention earlier I would assume it must have been rather difficult." He turns to Ludwig, "Ludwig, she seems to have some sort of memory of Gilbird. I think this is more than coincidence. Something is happening that involves Faye or Gilbert and I do not think it wise to continue to deny her because of a few isolated incidents. It is possible that they are given a choice. Now I think that you should apologize when Alfred brings her back."

Ludwig begins to nods and then seems to remember something that has him paling. "Russia." He turns and begins quickly heading off the way Alfred and Faye had gone.

"What about him?"

"He was harassing her. He's why her hat came off. He took it off and he may have figured out who she resembles."

The nations seemed to realize why this had the German rushing off and Francis and Arthur were hurrying after him.

"Feli, stay here with the little ones and Amerique's other friend. We will be back shortly."

When Faye ran off she wasn't really thinking about where she would go, just that she didn't want to be there. When Ludwig had first wanted to talk to Alfred she had thought he was mad that they hadn't told him sooner or something. She hadn't thought he would be mad that they had convinced her she was Gilbert in a past life. Was that even true or... She wipes at her eyes to rid them of the tears as she leaves behind the frigid air in the bleachers of the rink. She goes through the lounge area where skaters would get ready or rest during open skate times and heads for the door. She doesn't make it as a wall seems to appear before her. Upset and not wanting to really deal with other people right now she looks up angrily. She is met by purple eyes that stare at her with a childish amusement. Her first reaction is to take a step back. Why did those eyes make her want to run as fast as she could the other direction? Then she realized who they belonged to and swallowed. That must be why, it was Ivan, Russia. She had been told to stay away from him and did not quite understand why till now. She suddenly remembered that Gilbert had been East Germany during the cold war and would have been under Russia's rule. Being in the man's presence she realized it would have been a terrifying experience. The least she could do would be to be grateful not to remember that.

"Ah, there is the little miss. I was worried when Ludwig dragged you off so forcefully earlier. He did not hurt you did he?" His voice was childish but it seemed like he just wanted to hurt her himself when he asked his question.

"No." She took another step back, eyes darting around for an escape. "I should be going."

"You have been crying." He seemed to frown a bit at that but his voice kept the childish tone. He took a step closer to her. With his longer legs it easily closed the distance. He reaches up and she flinches, but he simply took some of her hair in his hand. "You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Oh." She cursed herself for sounding so scared with that one syllable. She needed to not show fear to him, he could probably smell it.

"Da." He leans in closer to her and has his mouth right by her ear. "He acted just like you as well, though I do not know why you are so scared. I have not hurt you." She could hear the unspoken 'yet' at the end and it caused her to shiver. His voice was going from childish to dangerous and she could feel his fingers tighten on her hair slightly.

"Uh, so, uh. Did you hurt him?" Why did she ask that? Of course he hurt Gilbert.

He pulls back from her a bit so he can look her in the eyes, smiling that childish smile that was anything but innocent.

"Da." He said it so casually she almost didn't believe him, almost thought he was joking. But she knew deep down in her soul that what he said was true. And he wouldn't mind doing it again. She feels him set a large hand at the joint of her neck and shoulder, the fingers stretching around to the nape of her neck. He wasn't gripping her tightly, just resting his hand there. It wouldn't take much though and he would be able to have her at his mercy. The threat was clear.

She wanted to pull away but she couldn't, when she tried to back away again the hand flexed, tightening just enough to be a warning.

"Uh, do don't you need to get ready for the game?" Ivan tilts his head to the side and looks down at what he is wearing. He has his jersey and pads on, the only thing missing are his skates. There was still some time before he needed to be on the ice for the game start. They'd already chosen teams.

"I am already ready."

He looks at her again and she wishes she knew what he wanted from her.

"Faye!"

The relief that floods through her upon hearing Alfred call her name is like a drug and she tries to turn to him, but the hand at her neck tightens when she moves.

"Ivan?" Alfred walks up beside them, looking slightly confused. "Hey is everything ok?" He looks between Ivan and Faye for a moment, settling his gaze on Ivan.

"Da, everything is fine Alfred. I was just talking to your friend here. She is very familiar and I wondered if I had met her before. She acts so much like someone I once was friends with."

Friends sure, he and Gilbert were 'friends'. She shivers at the thought.

Alfred must have seen her unease as she soon found her self pushed back a bit as he interjected himself between her and Ivan, forcing the hand by her neck to leave. The relief she felt earlier was nothing to the relief of having that hand removed.

"We need to be getting back Ivan. The game's going to be starting soon, isn't it?"

"Da." Ivan's smile gets a bit bigger then, more genuine. He leans forward. "Perhaps moi podsolnechnika would give me a good luck kiss?" When he asked this, Faye almost thought he really was a child. It was so innocent a question. She also doesn't miss Alfred's blush, but he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Ivan's lips before pulling back.

"Good luck Ivan." Faye then wondered who he would root for. His brother's team or his lover's.

With one last smile at her Ivan turns and heads for the locker room to get his skates and Alfred turns to her. The blush fading as he looks at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Faye?"

She nods, though now that Ivan is gone she's remembering what she was doing out here in the first place. She drops her head to look at her feet.

"Am I really who we've thought all this time. Wouldn't Ludwig know if..."

She doesn't finish her sentence as at that moment she feels Alfred wrap his arms around her.

"You are. Ludwig's just being a jerk. Arthur was going to handle him I think. We should head back. Mattie will be pissed with me if I let anything happen to you." They're just about to head back to their seats when Ludwig, Arthur and Francis come hurrying toward them.

"Oh good, you found her."

Faye saw that Ludwig had hung back a bit a t seeing she was fine, looking unsure of what to do. And since Alfred was busy talking to Arthur and Francis about what happened with Russia, Faye decided to talk to the blonde German.

"I'm sorry."

Ludwig seemed a little shocked at her apology, but before he could say anything she went on.

"I didn't want anyone to find out, so I was hiding it. I didn't want to cause you or anyone more pain than you had already suffered."

Ludwig looked down into the girl's eyes and his face softened. "Do not worry about it." He lifted a hand and set it on her shoulder, "And I should be the one apologizing. The things I said were unnecessarily cruel and I'm sorry that I said them."

Faye blinks then smiles wholeheartedly up at him, "Apology awesomely accepted. Keseseses."

Aw, I should be getting some 'brotherly' bonding in here soon. And I love RusAme so you got a little of that in here. Russia's not really that bad, anymore. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Aw, I'm glad you all seem to like this so far. I'm still trying to work out a few things for this but till then you'll still get new chapters and updates and whatever. Oh and a heads up My version of the ancient nations will be getting at least one side story because I think it will be funny to have Rome hitting on Bretta. Sadly Shima will not be there as she is not European. She isn't even on the Eurasian continent. I have only gotten one person that correctly guessed who Shima was. I thought that her interest in getting Canada attention would give her away. Anyway, enough with my rambles on to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the ice was broken, so to speak, the rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Faye opted to sit beside Ludwig, this left her sitting between Alfred and the German. It also left Judas sitting with the younger nations, who had introduced themselves as Seychelles, Iceland and Sealand.

"Is Sealand even a real nation?" Judas was looking the boy over skeptically. Faye leaned forward to look at him.

"Actually it is an abandoned naval base that declared independence in the fifties. So since it is an independent governing body it would be considered a nation. Though classifying it as a micro-nation would be the most accurate as the population is in the single digits."

The surrounding nations blinked as Faye explained Sealand to the other human in the group. Sealand simply glomped her and started declaring that she was more than welcome to become a citizen of Sealand if she wanted to. Arthur seemed to be a little less than pleased and quickly pulled the boy off of her.

"Please do not encourage him."

After that Faye had struck up a conversation with Feliciano. She found the bubbly nation rather enjoyable to talk to.

Meanwhile Judas had gotten on Ludwig's bad side when he made one too many comments about Faye's assets. This left the boy with not just Alfred's actions deterring him from making advances but the over-protective German that felt that his new found sister deserved better than a horny teenager. Yes, Judas found this to be rather annoying in his plans to get in the pants of a certain albino.

Francis found the situation highly amusing to watch. It seemed that being a girl had not changed his friend very much. She still had a sharp mind and tongue. And while she probably didn't drink in her free time as she was under age, he didn't doubt that once she could legally consume alcohol that she'd drink it like water. He felt some pity for the boy that had come with her and Alfred, but he was certainly not her type. He reminded him a bit of Denmark. Cocky, perverted and a rebel. They might have been able to be friends if he would just keep his hands to himself. There was also a small part of Francis that was rather irked with Judas. He did not like seeing his friend eyed like a piece of meat. It was degrading to her and she certainly deserved the respect of any and all suitors. Francis chuckled to himself, he was thinking of the girl as if she were an old friend. While in a way she was, he needed to keep in mind she really was not the same person. Francis watched her once the game started and saw how she cheered on Matthew. Yes, she was most definitely Gilbert in her actions, even if there were small differences. Francis made a mental note to let Antonio know about this development. Perhaps they could reform the Bad Touch Trio.

The game ended with Matthew's team the victor.

The players exited the locker room and saw the small crowd that had watched them play. Peter ran over to Berwald and Tino. Matthew watched with amusement as Ivan made straight for his brother. The amusement was short lived as he saw Faye standing next to Ludwig and talking to him.

"Faye?"

She looks over at him and smiles, "Mr. Williams. Congratulations on winning. You were awesome out there."

"I, what are you doing here?"

She tilts her head to the side, confused. Matthew notices Alfred trying to hide behind Ivan as she answers, "Alfred brought Judas and I to watch you play. Didn't he tell you?"

Matthew tightens the grip on his hockey stick and sets his bag of gear down. "No, he neglected to tell me he was bringing you." He turns to his brother and the people between him and Alfred clear out like the parting of the Red Sea. Ivan doesn't even stay to shelter the American.

"Aw, come on Mattie. She had fun and I thought it would be great if she could see you in action. And I think you scared Judas enough he may pay attention in your class at least." Alfred casts his eyes around for an escape from his angered neighbor and brother.

"That is not the point here Alfred F. Jones." His voice takes on a darker tone as he steps closer. "You know why this was a bad idea." It must have been like watching a mountain lion stalking a deer.

"Matthew, calm down. You're going to make your brother piss himself." Arthur stepped between them and put his hands up to placate the Arctic nation. "If it helps any, we have learned something about the situation that would have stayed a mystery."

Matthew looks over at Faye, she nods to him at his unasked question. He looks back at Arthur. "I already know that this is what happens to dead nations."

"Actually, it isn't. Well not normally." It was Ludwig that interjected and Matthew looks at him curiously. "We shouldn't be discussing this here."

"He's right. Matthew would we be able to come to your home to discuss this further?"

"Sure."

He picks up his bag and the group splits up. Alfred and Ivan making plans to go out later that week. The Nordic nations heading home, followed by the Baltics. In the end the ones that came back to Matthew's house were Ludwig, Feliciano, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Faye and Judas.

Matthew had them settle in the living room and brought out some drinks and snacks for everyone before settling down himself. He was still a bit irked with Alfred since he knew that Faye hadn't wanted the others to know about her before because she didn't want to hurt them in the long run.

"So what did you mean that what happened with Faye isn't the norm for dead nations?"

Arthur looks to Ludwig to explain.

"They don't reincarnate. If anything they seem to take on a guardian type role. I don't know if you remember when Rome showed up during WWII?"

"No, I must not have been at that battle."

Ludwig nods, "He also showed up one night at my place to check up on Feliciano. To be honest I didn't know what to make of him at first, but he seemed happy enough that Feliciano was safe."

Faye sticks her hand out to get the attention of the group. "It would have been nice to know that sort of thing before you just yelled at me that I couldn't be Gilbert's reincarnation, but beside that. How do we explain me? I mean its kind of creepy that I seem to be drawn to or attract various things that are Prussian. I mean I was drawing the Prussian Eagle on my notebooks before I even knew what it was."

The nations blink at her.

"You were doing what now?" Arthur interjects, stopping Faye from answering Alfred's question.

"Faye, given that we know more about what happens with dead nations and their role in our lives. We may be able to draw some conclusions. You were born in Canada?"

"Yeah, right near here actually."

"And how did you come to know Alfred and Matthew?"

"Well Mr. Williams is my history teacher at school. I met Alfred after Mr. Williams had me come here to talk about Prussian and his belief about who I was. Alfred sort of confirmed things for the two of us when he and I played chess."

Arthur seems to scowl a bit in concentration before letting out a yelp of pain. "Bloody hell, why did you have to pull my hair!"

Everyone in the room just stared at Arthur as he began to yell at the air, as though he were having some type of conversation with it.

"Oh, great he finally cracked."

"Al! That's not very nice."

"Mattie look at him he's talking to the air. I've seen him do this before, usually when he thinks no one is looking."

Matthew lets his head fall forward into his hand. "Al, you have Tony. I won't say any more."

"Dude you've seen Tony. He's totally cool."

"You're point. Look you can't just outright say that what Arthur calls fairies are not really there, just cause you can't see them."

This caused Arthur to stop arguing with his fairy friend and for everyone to stare at the Canadian.

"What?"

"Nothing, Matthieu. It's just you seem rather open to believing in Arthur's fairies."

Matthew sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Francis, when you found me I was running around in furs as a hermit shaman. I saw all sorts of things that I know you couldn't. And for a while I was even able to see Arthur's fairies, as you put it. I think not being able to see them anymore has something to do with modernization and the loss of older ways. Arthur never lost those so he can still see them."

Arthur seems the most shocked by Matthew's speech. "Matthew, I never thought of it that way."

"You wouldn't have. You never lost your ability to see them, so you never would have tried piecing together why." Matthew looks around at everyone still looking at him. "We're getting off topic you know?" He looks at Arthur. "So what did she tell you. I mean she had to have had some reason to get your attention."

"Er, yes. Well she says I need to look up something in my spell books back home. Something about Faye serving a purpose and needing my help with something. It was rather vague. I did hear something about a deal being made between a few of the ancient nations with Celtica throwing in her support for whatever reason. Ow." Arthur glares at a spot beside him for a moment. "What do you mean its my fault she had to help out?" A pause as he waited for an answer. "I am not a bad parent! I raised Alfred just fine." Another pause as he get red in the face, though not in anger. "I, oh bullocks." He turns to Matthew, "I suppose I owe you an apology Matthew I seem to forget you quite a bit it seems."

"He's sitting in the same room how can you forget him?" It was Judas and he looked at the other nations and noticed most of them had sheepish looks on their faces.

"It's alright Judas. It actually happens more often than you would think. I'm often over looked or mistaken for Alfred."

"That is so not awesome. Mr. Williams, you're like the coolest person I know. How could anyone over look you?" Matthew shrugs at her question. "You're Canada. The second largest nation in the world. You scared the German's into surrendering on sight in both world wars. I could keep going but I don't want to be here all weekend."

"You know she brings up a good point. Why do we forget about Mattie, and Canada, so often?"

The nations look between each other for an answer, finally settling on Arthur.

"Fine I'll add it to what I need to look up. Maybe there will be something in my books back home. Until then we'll just have to wait."

Everyone grudgingly agreed and after a little more talking they decided it would be best to wait to do anything until the next G8 meeting in two weeks. It was also decided that Faye and Judas would be there. Though many objected to Judas coming, namely Alfred, Ludwig and Francis. He managed to get his way by asking if there was any reason he couldn't come. When the only response they got was that he was only wanting to come because of Faye the argument lost any power it had. So he was allowed to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, took me a while to get this written. I got started on the side story for this. It's called Three Phases and what was planned as a one shot will be multi chaptered, so please read it. It's mostly background on the ancient European nations, Shima will not make an appearance as she is from the New World and has no connections to Ancient Rome, Germania and Celtica. I learned something really interesting though while researching dates for that side story. If you subscribe to the Germany is HRE school of thought, then Prussia may be younger than his brother. Seriously I had a really hard time figuring out a founding date for Prussia. Old Prussia is what I'm basing his birth on though so I can keep him older than his little bro. Blah, enough about that, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Yahoo! so I'm a bit sad that I haven't gotten any reviews for my side story for this, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it. If you read it that is. I think its kind of funny that Francis doesn't like Judas. I think it just goes to prove that if two people are too much alike they repel one another. Anyway, let's get started shall we.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why we can't just send someone down there to explain things to them." A woman indistinguishable by the shadows she is standing in looks down into the pool in the featureless landscape.

"Shima, you know we can't be so blunt. They need to learn this lesson on their own or all of this will have been pointless." Another woman stood beside the first, also engulfed in shadows.

The first woman sighs, "I know, but its taken this long as it is. I'm thankful that Alaric agreed to let us use his son for this."

The other woman chuckles a bit. "Brother only agreed because I told him we could spare the boy from sitting here in limbo with us." She seems to take on a slightly sadder stance. "Though he wouldn't have stayed here long if people are already forgetting the existence of his nation. This plan is actually saving the both of them."

The one called Shima sets her hand on the other's shoulder. "I still thank you for helping me with this. No one deserves to be forgotten like those two seem to be. Things will work out, we've already set everything into motion."

Monday came much too soon for Faye and she almost decided to just skip but she wouldn't give in to that, not after the weekend she had just had. She could tell that spending time with the nations was changing her and it irked her a bit that even when they were in his nation the others would forget Mr. Williams. How could you forget someone like him. He was so cute and handsome and, she did not just think that. Faye lightly slaps herself to focus. This was not good. He was her teacher, he was over 800 years old. She wondered how wrong that would be if they were to actually... That's enough of that. Faye quickly got herself ready for school and after eating a quick breakfast was heading out the door.

She got to school and realized it was still pretty early so she set about doing some schoolwork. She already had all her homework done that was due that day but working ahead had never hurt her before. As she worked though she found it was hard to concentrate on the assignments, her mind kept wandering to Mr. Williams. The embodiment of Canada. There had to be a way to make the other nations take notice of him. She thought of how she had initially felt around him. She had instinctively been afraid of him. While that wasn't very awesome, she thought about their history. In both world wars the British had sent in Canadian forces as shock troops. On a few occasions the opposing force had even up and surrendered when they heard who they were facing. She thought back on the rest of Canada's history. They always seemed to come out the victor. The only close call had been in 1812 when the US had burned York. The retaliation had been the burning of Washington DC, which left a more lasting mark. They were still painting the White House white after all. Thinking about their history she was able to smile just a bit. Then there was how Mr. Williams seemed to change while playing hockey. No one forgot who he was while he was playing and even for a while after. They were going to a meeting in two weeks, maybe she could try to get Mr. Williams to act more like he did on the ice. Smiling she pulls out a notebook and turns to a blank page. At the top she writes out 'Operation: Make Mr. Williams Awesome'.

Just as she is about to start writing out ideas on how to go about getting Mr. Williams noticed a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and she feels her face flushing in embarrassment and anger.

"Judas." Her tone is deadly even if she keeps her voice down. "I know we have to keep the act up for the rest of the week, but you will keep your hands to yourself or so help me." It came out as an angry hiss and she felt the arms about her flinch.

"Come on Faye. No one is going to believe us unless I act like myself. And that means my hands go here." At the word 'here' he grips her hips and pulls them against him, thrusting against her ass.

"This relationship will end much sooner than planned if you can't respect me Judas."

"I do respect you. I've seen you kick some serious ass." He smirks and sits beside her, looking over what she was working on. Reading it he seems to frown a bit. "So what ya up to?"

She looks back at her notebook. "Trying to get Mr. Williams noticed at the meetings. Did you notice how they tend to overlook him and flat out ignore him sometimes?"

"Yeah. But why do you feel you have to do something about it?"

She gives him a deadpanned look, "Aside from the fact that our nation seems to get treated as though he is thin air most of the time. I'd think that was obvious. The awesome me can not live in a nation so easily over looked."

"Oh you're not too full of yourself are you. Its actually pretty hot though."

Shooting him a glare she gathers her things and heads to class without another word.

Alfred was up to something, Matthew just knew it. Ever since he had brought Faye to the hockey game he'd been trying to get the Canadian and Faye alone. He'd even tried locking the two in one of the bedrooms at his house. It hadn't worked but why was his brother so intent on having him forced into compromising situations with his student. Matthew paused in preparing his notes for class and nearly face-palmed. He was going to have to have a long talk with his brother.

The bell rung and the students filed into the classroom. Matthew noticed that Faye came in a bit late, not late to class but later than she usually arrives to his class. She seemed rather flustered and he wondered if she was alright. She must have met up with Judas before class. Why did he feel a tightening in his chest at that thought? Shaking his head to clear it he turns to the board as the bell rings, signifying the start of class.

The rest of the week went by much like that. Faye would make plans to get Matthew noticed, Judas would harass her and she would storm off to class and sit through class wishing she could just smack her 'boyfriend'. Then at lunch he would make her sit with him and would not keep his hands to himself. Meanwhile Matthew would struggle with having to watch them. He would see them at lunch while he got his food but would look away quickly. It made his chest tighten to see Judas with his hands all over Faye. When Friday came around Matthew had had nearly more than he could handle with seeing them act like a couple. He was making his way over to them during lunch, intent on breaking up their PDA when Faye stood from Judas' lap and slapped him hard enough to spin his head around.

"Would you keep your damn hands off me for just a few minutes?"

The whole cafeteria turned to face the 'couple'. Faye had an angry look plastered on her face that was fully directed at the teen sitting at the table in front of her.

"Come on Sweetcakes. You can't blame me for wanting to show everyone your mine."

He'd barely finished speaking before Faye had him by his collar and was hauling him up so she was face to face with him. He was still mostly in a sitting position, but he was no longer in the chair.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sweetcakes. I am not your property. I am not 'sweet'. I will lay you out so fast you'll be wondering what hit you. We're through. Touch me again and you'll be getting served your own balls." She pulls him just a tad bit closer, eyes narrowing, "Have I made myself clear."

Judas nods, looking ready to piss himself. Possibly rethinking his actions for the past week and a half.

"Good." She lets go of his shirt and drops him into his seat. Then she grabs her lunch and heads off to another table to sit and eat. The whole cafeteria stares at Judas as he slumps into his chair in relief at coming out of that whole. Matthew found himself looking over at Faye, it seemed that after her outburst there very few willing to be near her. He almost went over and sat with her, then realized that would be strange. He was still her teacher and it was inappropriate, even if they were friends to some extent. He'd invite her over for pancakes tonight. Then they could talk. Wait he'd need to get rid of Alfred before she came over. Who knew what he'd try if he was still there.

Faye felt rather proud of herself for the way she had 'dumped' Judas. She had been practicing drawing out her old instincts as Gilbert and it had paid off. Judas had looked ready to piss himself. She'd have to check online later to see if anyone had posted that as a video. She hoped someone had, she felt it was totally epic. It was nearing the end of her last period when she felt her phone vibrate. She knew it couldn't be Judas, unless he'd gotten his hands on someone else's phone to try texting her. Glancing around she made sure no one was watching before she pulled her phone from her pocket and saw it was from Mr. Williams. She could feel her cheeks heating up with a light blush. She quickly read the message, he wanted her to come over tonight for pancakes. Texting back that she would love to she found she was having trouble containing herself. Even if he just wanted to go over something like his presentation for the meeting in a week she didn't mind. She wanted to try and talk him into practicing some of her plans for making the other nations take notice of him.

After school let out found Faye making her way to her car, she was still in a good mood from Mr. Williams invite and at first didn't notice who was leaning against her car as she approached it. It didn't take her long though and when she did take notice of Judas her good mood seemed to evaporate.

"Judas." Her tone was flat and gave away nothing. Perhaps he was there to apologize for his grabby hands.

"Hey there. So that was some show you put on at lunch. I almost thought you were serious, maybe you should join the drama club."

"Who said I was acting?" At his smug, but incredulous look she elaborated for him. "Judas, this whole thing has been an act , in case you forgot. None of what I said during that 'break-up' however needed to be faked. I put up with your grabby hands for the past week and a half. I don't need to do so any longer. You may still be coming to the meeting this weekend but you touch me and I will follow through on my threat."

He just stared at her for a moment then huffed and turned around to walk off. "You know, maybe I like it rough or something cause you being pissed at me is beyond hot."

Hearing that Faye wished she had something to chuck at his head as he walked away from her. Angrily she got into her car and took a moment to calm herself down. She thought about getting some of Mr. Williams heavenly pancakes and was able to relax. He had told her to be at his place an hour after school let out so he could finish his work before heading home. Deciding that she should let her parents know where she was going she opted to go home first and drop off her school things.

Not long after she was pulling into her driveway and shutting off her car. Upon entering her house she found both her parents sitting at the dinning room table. The weirdest thing was they were both staring at her with the strangest looks.

"Um, hi." She stares back at them for a moment before her mother speaks.

"Dear are you alright?"

"Uh, yes. Should I not be?"

"Well its just that your mother and I both saw a video of you from this afternoon..."

"Oh that. I'm fine I swear, but how on earth did you see that. I didn't even know anyone had posted it yet."

Both her parents blink at her.

"You were rather vocal in your opinions of that boy. We didn't even know you were dating him."

"Er, well." She looks down, she supposed it was best to just come out and tell them what was going on. "Well early last week someone started a rumor about me that claimed I was, doing inappropriate things with Mr. Williams. Judas was probably the only person in school that believed it wasn't true. He offered to help me dispel the rumors. I agreed to his plan only so we could spare Mr. Williams from, well if any of the other staff took the rumors seriously..."

Faye looks nervously at the floor.

"It's ok dear, we understand. We know you aren't the type of girl to do anything like that."

She nods before continuing. "Anyway, we found out last Friday, who had started the rumors and Judas and I took care of them. We kept up the act about going out for the next week, this past week, so people would think we actually were going out or whatever. It was stupid cause he kept treating me like his own personal plaything when ever we were near each other. I couldn't take it anymore at lunch and well I'm guessing you saw how that turned out."

"Yes, we did dear and after hearing what he's been doing we can't blame you for being so upset. But did you really need to threaten him so forcefully?"

Faye looks at her mother and shrugs. "Probably not, but..." She couldn't just tell her parents that she'd been channeling her past life as a kick ass nation that didn't take crap from anyone. Or that if she had ask she could probably have gotten Ludwig to do or say something worse to him. Noticing the time she nearly jumps. "Crap! I'm going to be late." Her parents watch her bolt upstairs to her room and then down and to the door again.

"Dear where are you going?"

"I'm meeting with Mr. Williams. We're working on that project at his place."

She catches her father's skeptical look and pauses. "Um, is that ok?"

"I don't know. I know when you first started going to his house we were joking about how you liked him." Her mother elbows her father slightly, "Ok so I was joking about it, but after hearing about this rumor..."

"Dad! Its not like that I swear. His brother's usually there and he's my teacher. Also I doubt he's interested." Neither parent caught the sad note in her voice at that statement.

"Faye, I can't speak for him but you are a very beautiful girl. We know you can take care of yourself but maybe we should meet with Mr. Williams, you know with you spending so much time with him it would be nice to get to know him ourselves."

"I, alright I'll ask him if he wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night." She's just about to leave when she realizes something, she'd never talked to her parents about her plans to go to the UN meeting next weekend. "Uh, there is one other thing. Mr. Williams really only is working as a teacher because he enjoys it. His main job is in government, working with the UN. There's a meeting next weekend and he asked me if I wanted to come along. So I could get some hands on experience with other nations and their cultures. Uh, you don't mind do you?"

"As long as we can meet him before then dear."

"Awesome, well gotta go. See ya."

And with that she bolted out the door and to her car.

Matthew had hurried home after finishing his work at the school so he would have time to get Alfred out of the house. He wanted to talk to Faye without his brother trying anything. So far his brother hadn't done anything to terrible, other than bringing Faye to his hockey game last weekend. That had been a near disaster, but it seemed everyone had made it through unscathed. It was strange to him that it seemed Faye should not, well exist. It seemed that dead nations went to a sort of heaven/limbo where they watched over the other nations that came after them. At least Arthur was going to be doing research on that and report to them at the meeting. Thinking of the meeting he'd need to make sure Faye wasn't left alone with Francis and Antonio, best case scenario they'd be themselves. Worst case was that' they'd try to resurrect their trio. That was a bad idea, Faye was enough like Prussia as it was, she didn't need his friends to corrupt her further.

So he had managed to convince Alfred to leave so he and Faye could work on some things. It disturbed him that his brother had smiled and winked at him before he left. She was his student, his citizen, a human. He couldn't, wouldn't do anything with her.

There was a knock at his door and he hurried to answer it and smiled down at the albino girl. "Faye, I'm glad you made it."

She smiles back at him, "Of course, you offered pancakes. I'd have to be on my deathbed to miss those."

Matthew motions for her to come in and she does. They head for the kitchen and Matthew starts to make the batter for the pancakes. He notices Faye pull out a notebook from her bag and then a pencil. She opens it and looks over whatever is in it before speaking.

"Hey, Mr. Williams. Why do the other nations seem to over look you so much?"

Matthew is jolted a bit by the questions and pours a bit too much batter onto the pan for the first pancake. Setting the bowl down he turns to the girl at his table and sees her staring at him with a serious look on her face.

"Er well. I don't know. They've just always seemed to over look me. I mean there are a few exceptions."

"Like what?"

"Well Francis doesn't seem to forget me or over look me when I'm talking to him, Uh, then there's Alfred. He's the on that remembers me most often, but he still forgets me while we're at meetings. Then there's, uh..." Matthew doesn't continue as he realizes just how forgotten he is. "To be honest I'd like to not be forgotten so much. I don't think I've ever celebrated my birthday with my family at all. When I'm on the Ice they never forget or over look me."

"No offense, but with you slamming Russia hard enough to drop and wind him they're have to be blind idiots to over look you."

"Huhu, yeah." Mr. Williams turns and flips the pancakes over, focusing on them a bit more than necessary. "So why are you asking about that?"

"I want to help you. Its not awesome that they over look the most awesome country in existence."

Matthew blinks and turns to look at her over his shoulder, she seems to have been taking notes the whole time.

"I would have expected that to be Prussia you were talking about."

"It would be if Prussia still existed. It's still the most awesome nation to ever exist though." She smirks at him, "But you're definitely a close second. After all this is where I live, so how could it not be awesome."

Matthew chuckles and shakes his head. Of course, it makes perfect sense." He flips the pancakes onto a plate and sets it before Faye, then gets the maple syrup and sets that beside the plate. "Bon appetite."

Faye quickly pours the syrup over the cakes as Matthew goes to make the rest of the pancakes. She digs in and lets out a soft moan at the taste. "You should serve these at the next meeting Mr. Williams. I'd love to see anyone forget you after eating this awesome."

"You think catering to a hundred plus nations with pancakes would get me noticed by them?"

"Hell yes. I think you are underestimating the awesome power of your fluffy pancakes here. And if you need help you will always have me and, I hate to say it, Judas to help you out."

Matthew settles down across from her with his own plate and starts in on his own food, "That reminds me why I wanted you to come over today. I saw what happened at lunch." He looks at her sympathetically. "Was he really that bad? I find it hard to imagine you put up with him as much as you did for just the sake of dispelling those rumors."

Faye fiddles with the last few bites of her pancakes before answering. "Yeah. He wouldn't keep his hands to himself. You saw him. He even told Francis he was my boyfriend at your hockey game." She takes another bite. "I've been planning this since day one though. I actually tried to channel my inner Prussian to make a bigger impact. I think it worked out pretty well."

Matthew stares at her for a moment. She had tried to channel her life as Gilbert to rip into Judas for the break up scene. He didn't know how to take that. It was a bit unnerving to think she could be more like the Prussian than she already was.

Faye finishes off her pancakes and stands to take her plate to the sink and rinse it off. "Anyway I was thinking it would be a good idea to go over some plans to get you noticed at the meeting. The pancakes thing is a good idea. But I think we need a back up plan too. I don't know how the meetings usually go, but it needs to be something big that will make them take notice of you."

Matthew lets out a sigh. "I'd be happy just to have Russia stop sitting on me all the time."

Faye stares at him, "You can't be serious." Matthew nods. "Punch him next time he does that. Think about being on the ice and channel that hockey instinct. Seriously, how are you going to get noticed if that giant buries you under his ass?"

"Uh, I guess you have a point."

They continued to chat for the next hour or so. Just as Faye was getting ready to leave she remembered she needed to ask him one more thing.

"Mr. WIlliams, my parents wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. I told them about you taking me with you to the meeting. I said it was a UN meeting. They want to meet you before we go."

"I understand, what time should I be there?"

"Five-ish. We usually eat around 5:30."

Matthew nods and they say their farewells. Once she was gone, he realized he was nervous about meeting her parents. He really shouldn't be. It wasn't like he was dating her or anything like that. It shouldn't be any more awkward than a parent-teacher conference. Sighing he goes to clean up the kitchen before heading to his study to work on his presentation for the meeting. Not that he thought he'd actually get to present but it was better to be prepared. Besides, Faye seemed hellbent on getting him noticed at the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait between updates, this chapter was a bear to write, I kept getting stuck, and I don't even know if I can call it writer's block anymore. Blargh, anyway please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so lets get started on this monster shall we. Yay Matthew gets to meet the parents!

Faye was currently waist deep in her closet going through her clothes trying to find something to wear that night. She had already tried to tell herself that she didn't care that Mr. Williams was going to be over and meeting her parents, but the truth was she did care. She cared very much.

"Gah, so not awesome!" She is now sitting in a pile of clothes just outside her closet and glaring into the nearly destroyed cavern. Crossing her legs she rests her chin in her propped up hand. She shouldn't be trying to impress her teacher, she knew that. It was just that lately whenever she thought of him she felt her heart beat speed up. Was this even natural. She didn't even care anymore.

Giving in that she was going to do something she may regret later she figured at the least she should go about this so as to not get caught. About that time she heard her phone ringing. Curious she checks the ID, it was Alfred. Why would he be calling her?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Faye. I heard Mattie's meeting your parents tonight." Oh she hoped he wasn't going to invite himself along. Then again she may actually be able to benefit from that. "So I was wondering if you might want some help picking out what to wear."

It took her a moment to register what he had just said. "Wait, what?"

"Actually now that I think about it you might need some new clothes to take to the meeting next weekend."

Faye just stared ahead of her dumbfounded, he wasn't inviting himself along. He wasn't even hinting at it. He seemed to want to help her with her wardrobe issues. And he even brought up the good point that she probably had nothing to wear to the world meeting.

"I'm free today. we could run out and do some shopping before you have Mattie over for dinner. You could surprise him."

"Slow down Alfred. I was expecting you to want to come with Mr. Williams."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know you seem to have been trying to stay near him or something this past week. It was a little weird actually."

"Huh, I didn't mean to make you think anything like that. Besides, I'm pretty sure you like him." She nearly dropped her phone.

"How? When? What?"

"I've actually known for a while now. Since I met you actually. I'm actually surprised you still are calling him 'Mr. Williams' I thought you'd be on a first name basis by now."

No way, she'd liked him for at least that long. How could she not have noticed? "I..."

"Faye, you ok?"

"I only just figured out how I felt Alfred." She can feel the deep blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! Eheh, well that's understandable I guess. You have been trying to fend of that Judas kid for the last couple of weeks."

This was so weird, but maybe, "Alfred, do you know if Mr. Will, I mean, Matthew, likes me too?" She almost stuttered out that last part but managed it clearly.

There was a pause on Alfred's end of the phone. "I think you two would be good together. I think you might help him be seen by the other nations. I don't know ever since the hockey game, I've bee thinking. It can't be a coincidence you two met, right."

Not a coincidence, then what is it? "Alfred?"

"I don't know if I should tell you any more. Why don't we meet at the mall for lunch and I'll take you shopping for the meeting and for tonight. My treat."

"I, sure. I'll meet you there." With that the call ended. Leaving Faye with more questions than answers. She didn't doubt that Alfred was observant, for all that he played the fool, he wasn't one. The nation he personified was proof enough of that. It seemed he'd been trying to get the two of them together since, well since she met him and he figured out who she had been.

Two figures stand by the pool in shadows. One is obviously male, the other is female and only slightly shorter than her companion.

"Shima..."

"Yes Alaric." It's hard not to see that the man is not too happy with his companion, though she seems to be trying to play innocent.

"Are you getting your other boy involved in this... I'm not even sure what to call it anymore."

"No, but he is doing a rather good job at things isn't he?" The female figure glances into the pool where reflections of Faye and Alfred on their shopping trip are flashing across the surface.

"That is not the point."

"Oh relax Alaric, you are much too tense." A teasing tone as she steps over to the taller man. "I could help you with that."

The man nervously shifts away from her and she nearly doubles over laughing.

"Honestly Alaric."

"I do not see how either of your sons could be related to you."

"Oh, come now. Just because one of your sons is a near clone of you doesn't mean that everyone's children reflect their parents. Look at Lorenzo."

"Yes, look at Lorenzo. The perfect example of a father and son not resembling each other." The sarcasm is dripping from his voice.

"Ok, so a bad example." Her fist meets her palm. "Ahah, what about your sister's kids?"

"Bretta's children should not count, especially as one has most definitely taken after his father."

The woman seems to put a hand to her chin in confusion. "Oh, which one. I thought for sure they all were rather independent of both parents."

"The one that is a near man whore and raised your eldest for a while. What am I saying he isn't a near anything, he is as much a man whore as his father."

"Oh, well at least he didn't conquer half the world, right?"

"Not for lack of trying."

"It isn't that bad, your boys always came the closest to recreating Lorenzo's empire, none of his own even came close."

"That does not make me feel any better."

Anyway, we should get some popcorn, this is going to be fun. Alfred always was so much fun to watch."

"We do not need anything of the sort."

You could hear the woman's pout as she drags the taller man off saying something about getting some popcorn and wurst so they can enjoy the show.

It was now just after four and Faye was just making it back to her house. Taking her bags from her car she quickly makes for her room to stash them before pulling out what she had gotten for that night. Putting it on she looks at herself in her mirror. It was a simple dress that hit about mid thigh on her, each side was black while the front and back were white, giving it the appearance of being striped. Hanging low on her hips was a red plaid belt and of course on her feet were her trusty black boots. Looking the outfit over she realizes it still needs something. Then she sees her bolero jean jacket with the Prussian Eagle screened onto the back. She quickly puts it on and realizes its perfect. It was still rather casual, she had insisted despite Alfred's arguments to dress to impress. It still seemed like too much for something that should be a parent teacher meeting.

Hearing the door bell ring she heads downstairs to see her mother letting Mr. Williams in. She notices him hand a plate to her mother and wonders what is on it. Smiling she steps closer.

"Hey, Mr. Williams. What didja bring us?" She tries to steal a glance at the plate but her mother, smiling, playfully pulls it away.

"I thought it might be nice if I brought some maple cookies." Mr. Williams smiles awkwardly.

"Oh. Did you make them yourself Mr. Williams?"

He nods in answer to Faye's question. She eyes the plate but her mother is already spiriting it away to the dinning room.

Faye looks over what Mr. Williams is wearing and is a bit surprised at it. She had expected him to come in one of the suits he wore at school but instead he was wearing casual jeans with a red button up shirt. The shirt was open to show the white t-shirt beneath that had a red maple leaf printed right in the middle. It made him look like he was wearing a Canadian flag.

"Alfred picked out your clothes didn't he?"

"How could you tell?"

"You're wearing your flag. It's only just subtle."

They share a chuckle before Faye leads Mr. Williams to the dinning room, her father is already sitting at the table while her mother is bringing out the last few dishes to the table. Faye sits down across from an empty sit that her mother quickly fills, leaving Mr. Williams to sit across from her father.

"So, Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, its Matthew Williams. I teach Faye's history class."

Faye's father nods, "My daughter mentioned you also work in government and offered to let her come along to the UN meeting next week."

"Yes. I thought it would be an educational experience. I understand she truly enjoys history and this would be watching history be made. Aside from that she's also expressed to me an interest in going into some form of international politics. This would give her an edge in getting a position, once she finishes her education of course."

Faye listened to Mr. Williams, a bit surprised at how easily he spoke to her parents and put them at ease. Watching her parents she could see her mother smiling and her father nodding in agreement.

"I understand this is a rare opportunity, but I do have a few concerns. First is how is this being paid for? The plane ticket, hotel room, food. The second is are any other students going to be going with you? And lastly what will you be doing about school? These UN meetings can't possibly only last the weekend, which means she will be gone into the week as well."

Mr. Williams nods along to her father's concerns and lets him finish listing them before responding.

"Don't worry about any fees this trip may incur Mr. King, I'm managing the costs for this trip. Faye will be aiding me, so it will be something of a work study. The experience is her pay. As for other students that may be coming. There is one other student, so Faye will not be alone in this endeavor. As for the school, I have already requested that Faye be excused from classes that week. Her other teachers will be letting her catch up and some are giving her additional assignments to tie in with her trip. Despite this not being an official school trip most of the teachers realize this opportunity is one that Faye should not pass up."

Faye hadn't even thought that the meeting would be more than a few days. She was glad that Mr. Williams had gone ahead and made the arrangements at school. She was also glad that she tended to work ahead in each of her classes, catching up wouldn't be a problem when they got back.

The night continued like that, with Mr. Williams exchanging small talk with Faye's parents. They eventually moved from the dinning room to the living room.

"Mr. Williams," Faye's mother is smiling as she looks over his clothing, "You must be very patriotic." She gestures to his shirt.

"Oh." Mr. Williams chuckles sheepishly, a small bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah. My brother actually is visiting and decided to choose what I would wear over here tonight. He thought it would be funny if I wore the Canadian flag."

"Oh. What does your brother do?"

"Oh he works with the United States government, much like I work with the Canadian one. He'll be at the UN meeting as well. He and Faye seem to get along rather well."

Faye sees what her father is thinking written clearly on his face and before he can say anything to embarrass her she interjects. "Yeah, his boyfriend will be there also. He works with the Russian ambassador."

"Boyfriend? Oh, so your brother is...?"

Mr. Williams chuckles but nods. "Yes. You wouldn't expect it of him, but he is gay. And he doesn't even care, so everyone he works with knows it."

"I must say I'm a bit surprised his openness doesn't cause him problems. Americans are rather close minded about the issue of gays."

"Uh, I suppose that is true, and it would cause a problem if his boss let the media get ahold of the information. So far though it hasn't caused any scandal."

Faye began to wonder how much trouble Alfred, or any of the other nations would be in if their public found out they were mostly gay. It was an interesting thought. She wondered if Gilbert had swung that way. If he did, would that make her gay? Shaking her head she tries to get her mind off that train of thought and back to the conversation at hand.

After another hour Mr. Williams is saying his goodbyes and leaving for home. It had been a good evening and Faye was glad her parents seemed to approve of her teacher. It seemed they didn't mind her going on the trip, not after Mr. Williams had explained it all clearly to them. Her mother even seemed a bit excited for her.

I want to cry now. This shouldn't have taken so long to write. And I keep getting more and more ideas for new stories. None of which are one-shot fodder. If any were I would so be filling time writing them instead of struggling through block after block in writing this and my other two stories. Anyway, please review and sorry for the delay.


	17. Chapter 17

Has it really been since February that I last updated this fic. Dear lord, I apologize for being so lax in updating this story. Anyway lets just get on with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur had spent the weeks since the hockey game holed up in his basement going through every book he could find. Even books he was sure wouldn't have the information in them that he was looking for got looked over thoroughly. So far he had found no information on what happened to nations after they ceased to exist. He had found his mother's diary though and, hoping to find something in it, had read through it. Needless to say he was now also afraid to leave his basement after learning of just who his father was and that he had more brothers than he had previously known about. Shivering at the thought he went back to looking through the book currently opened in front of him, it was another of his mother's books. He flips the page and studies it for a moment, taking some time in translating it from Gallic in his head. He is just about to flip the page again when it strikes him what the spell does. He reads it over once again. The spell was what his mother had used to ensure that he and his brothers and sister would be nations. Apparently it had been widely used by the ancient nations but the knowledge had somehow not been passed on. However the spell could also be cast on humans to make them territories, states, provinces or even cities, forever bound to the nation that they become a part of.

Arthur sat in thought for a moment. This spell, it could grant a human the abilities and life of a nation. Then his eyes widen as he remembers what Ludwig had said about Rome. He had come and checked up on Feliciano several times. At least one ancient nation had taken on a roll as a guardian for the nations left in his wake. Would Germania have tried to do something to save his son, Gilbert, from fading away and suffering the same fate as he had. Arthur glances at his mother's diary. She had kept track of all the ancient and current nations up until she faded herself. After that he had read a note written in by Germania himself, the note hade even been addressed to him. As per his mother's last wishes Germania was to keep record of all the nations and their birth, being sure to mark who their parents were. The note had ended in a list.

Spain- Iberia, Carthage

Greece- Ancient Greece, Rome

Egypt- Ancient Egypt, Roma

France- Celtica, Rome. Reared by first Germania, then Rome.

Scotland- Celtica, Scandia

Sweden- Human, Scandia

Wales- Celtica, Rome

Norway- Human, Scandia

England- Celtica, Rome. Reared by Germania.

Ireland- Celtica, Rome. Reared by Scotland.

Romano- Human, Rome

Finland- Aestii, Slovenia

Veniciano- Human, Rome

Russia- Human, Slovenia

Denmark- Human, Scandia

Prussia- Aestii, Germania

Holy Roman Empire- Human, Germania

Iceland- Human, Norway

No one could say that Germania was not thorough in keeping track of the nation's bloodlines. It rather shocked Arthur to learn that Norway must know this spell, but had never said anything about it.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at this new puzzle. Why would they have Gilbert reborn as Faye, as that is what it seems they did, and have her born in Canada rather than Germany? Wouldn't that have made more sense? There was something he was missing and it had everything to do with why Faye was born in Canada.

Arthur sits up, blinking. That's right. The fairy that had gotten him to look through these books in the first place had said something was his fault. He narrows his eyes in thought. Matthew was always getting forgotten. He had already established this as being somewhat his fault for neglecting the lad. Why would his mother have her nephew born within the borders of a nation that he had been responsible for neglecting. What could Gilbert/Faye do for Canada that the other nations hadn't been able to do?

Once again his eyes widen. Gilbert was loud, flamboyant and would never put up with being forgotten. Faye was not as bad but she was far from shy and hardly seemed like the type to lay down and take being forgotten. If she were to become one of Canada's provinces or territories there was a good chance that she would never let Matthew be cast into the shadows again.

Hoping he is correct in thinking this Arthur begins to scramble about his basement and gather what he will need to take with him to the conference to do what he believed the ancients had wanted when they gave Gilbert this second chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

filler, I warn you now this is mostly a filler chapter, but it is necessary for Arthur to come to this revelation so maybe not as much as it could have been.

That list I posted is in order by age. It goes 'nation- mother, father'. And yes most of those relationships were either forgotten or ignored by the modern nations, so it was a big shock for Arthur to find it.

Also I was really plugging a spin off story I just recently concluded that goes with this and is all about the ancients. Check it out, its called 'Three Phases' and is highlights from Celtica's life. I hope you all will read it.

One last thing before I go. Shima. She is Native North America and Alfred and Matthew's mother. All the other ancient nations showing up at the pool are rather obvious at this point but I have yet to have a chance to truly showcase her.


	18. Chapter 18

So I'm getting going on the next chapter.

Oh and good news for me, I'm finally getting out of my parent;s house and getting my own apartment. By Friday I should have a place picked out. So after this chapter don't expect too many updates till after I move and get settled in, shouldn't be much later than July though.

XXXXXXXXXX

The week after Matthew had come to dinner to meet her parent had seen Faye packing for the trip and collecting the extra assignments from her teachers. Judas had been following her around as well. She almost felt sorry for him because he always had this weird look on his face, like he wanted to say something to her but was scared to approach her. It was an almost though because she really didn't want to have him anywhere near her. At one point in the week Mr. Williams had given her her passport. Seeing as the conference was going to be in New York, she was going to need it to get out of the country. Apparently he had also gotten one for Judas. She hoped she didn't have to sit next to him on the plane.

Mr. Williams had also gone over a few rules with both teens in his classroom after school. They were not to wander about on their own, either he or Kumajirou needed to be with them if they were not in their rooms. Faye was to avoid being with both France and Spain. She had asked him about this and he had explained that, for the sake of her parents, he didn't want them attempting to reform their old crew. Judas had laughed when Mr. Williams had said it was often referred to as the bad touch trio, Faye had gotten slightly red at the new information. Other than that it had been basic common sense rules, such as don't be a pervert or use adult language around Liechtenstein as her brother had several guns and would shoot them.

That had gotten Judas to stop laughing. These were supposed to be the nations of the world, shouldn't they be on their best behavior when interacting in a formal setting. Mr. Williams had just smiled shyly and said that since many of them grew up together or raised the others it was more of a giant family reunion. Yes they had meetings and got some work taken care of but mostly it was rather casual.

Faye had then decided to explain what 'invading' a nation really meant and suddenly Judas wasn't so sure he wanted to go with them anymore.

By the time Friday finally rolled around the three were ready to go. Faye hadn't taken her car to school that day and so they were able to leave directly from the school to the airport, where their flight was scheduled to leave for New York.

"Finally. I thought we'd never get to this point."

They were in the terminal. Faye and Judas were heading towards the bag check counter but Mr. Williams stopped them and told them they weren't flying commercial.

"You own a private plane?"

They had been carted out to a hanger for privately owned planes and were standing and staring at the red and white Bombardier CRJ200 being guided out of the hanger. It wasn't a small plane, but it was definitely on the small size compared to the commercial planes coming and going around the airport. once the plane's stairway was let down, Mr. Williams motioned to the two to gather their bags and head in. He set his own down by the stairs for one of the crew to stow, Judas and Faye followed his example.

"So, do all the nations have a private plane for traveling?" It was something Faye had been pondering since Mr. Williams had told them they were taking a private plane.

"Well those that can afford it. Some nations have pooled their money and gotten one plane to share, like the Nordics. A lot of the third world nations though have to 'carpool' or fly commercial. The G8 though all have their own planes. We tend to do a lot more flying than the other nations so our bosses made sure we can always get where we need to be with the least hassle."

"That makes sense."

Inside the plane the seats were comfortable looking and spread out. The area looked more like a lounge or living room than the interior of a plane. Faye quickly took a seat, scowling some when the one next to hers got taken by Judas. Mr. Williams took the one nearby with a table. Pulling some papers out of his briefcase he began looking them over as the crew did final checks before take off.

"So you excited to be going to this conference?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit nervous though to be honest."

"You? Nervous? That's an interesting thought."

"Well think about it. Most of these people are going to judge me based on the actions of my past life. I don't want to just be a replacement for Gilbert. I'm Faye, I'm not GIlbert."

Judas watched Faye as she looked away. He realized she had a point. Would these nations even really care that she was not the same person as Gilbert.

"You know, I never knew this Gilbert guy. I mean from what I've heard it sounds like he was a pretty cool guy, but you're not him. To me at least, you're just Faye." He can see she's starting to get angry at him again. "And I'm sorry." It comes out in a rush, but he's been meaning to say it since she exploded on him in the cafeteria at school. "I know I was a bit of a jerk when I was trying to help you out."

Faye stared at him in shock. "Oh my god. Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're apologizing. Not that you shouldn't be, its just I never expected you to."

"Yeah well, I'm not a complete asshole."

"Could have fooled me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew sat at the table in the plane looking over his presentation. He knew he probably wouldn't get to present it but he had made sure it was well done regardless. Glancing up from the papers in front of him he sees Faye and Judas chatting in a friendly manner. He wasn't sure why but it made him slightly angry that they were on friendly terms after the rocky start they had had. Matthew went back to his presentation but his mind kept straying to Faye and Judas. What if she liked him? That thought had him nearly putting down the papers he was holding. Why did that bother him? Its not like he and Faye could have anything between them. He was a nation, immortal and incapable of dying unless his nation disappeared. Faye was just human, and that meant she should live and be with humans. Suddenly he wondered why he had even let her get as close to him as she had. He should have just left her be or found someone else to teach at her school, but he hadn't.

He'd gotten attached. And he realized it was more than just friendship he felt. He recognized jealousy, he got it quite often when he was overlooked or mistaken for his brother. He knew he was jealous of Judas getting so close to Faye, despite her staunch refusal of his advances.

Going back to his papers he tried to distract himself as the plane began taxing to the runway for take off.

xxxxxxxxx

The trio touched down in New York several hours later and Alfred was there to meet them as they disembarked, huge grin in place across his face.

"Hey, you guys made it!"

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we make it Al?"

"Hey Alfred!"

"Yo."

Al lead them through the terminal to his pick-up truck and popped open the back door. Faye climbed in first with Judas following after a stern glare from Alfred. Matthew took the Passenger seat and Alfred climbed into the driver's side and started up the engine.

"So you two excited to see what it is we nations do when running the world?"

"Al! We don't run the world. These meetings are mostly just an excuse for our bosses to get rid of us for a week."

"Aww, come on Mattie. Its not like that." He pauses for a moment. "Well not in your case. I can totally see Korea's boss wanting to ship him off to be rid of him for a week."

Matthew rolls his eyes and takes a glance in the back seat at Faye and Judas. The two seem to have their eyes glued out their windows taking in all the sites. He had almost forgotten that neither had been out of Canada before. Hopefully this wouldn't be too much of a culture shock for them.

They arrived at the hotel that most of the nations booked rooms in when staying for the conferences hosted in New York. Piling out of the truck and grabbing their luggage Matthew led the way to the check in desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And I promise the next chapter will have the actual start of the conference as well as Arthur sharing his discovery and conclusion.

In response to two reviews I've gotten.

Look, here's your Faye fix!

And I'm sorry that I made France and England full brothers, I like FrUk myself, but I just can not have them not be brothers. I did quite a bit of research and both the Saxons, the guys that invaded Britannia and were the ones to make England, and the Franks were all heavily influenced by German, Roman and Celtic cultures. History says their brothers, so it sucks I know. I do highly recommend reading Three Phases though, it explains things better in there.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, guess what I'm moving this weekend. Yay! First apartment! So this may not get finished before I move but getting started on it anyway.

So I moved in and never got far on this, still I'm finally in my own place. Yay!

So... its been what a couple of months since I even touched this story. I'm horrible, I know. Especially to those that follow me and know I've been doing other things. I actually have two other stories for this fandom I am working on and have the first few chapters of each ready to post. But I won't, why because I'd feel really bad about doing so and then having them end up like this. So new method. No posting a new story unless it is complete before I post it. Stories already posted, like this one, will get new chapters as they come. So uh, yay, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After checking in Matthew was given a note from the desk clerk that he and his companions were to meet with England and some of the other nations in a small meeting room within the hotel. Matthew thanked the clerk and turned back to the other three that had arrived with him.

"England must have found something. He wants to meet with us after we settle into our rooms."

"Well that's encouraging. I wonder what he found out?"

Matthew shrugs, "We'll find out, let's drop off our bags and head down to the meeting room he reserved. Then we can find out."

The group makes quick work of dropping off their bags. Faye was surprised to see that Matthew had gotten two adjoined rooms, the kind with the doors between that you could lock, and that she had one all to herself. She glanced at the pouting Judas as he realized he would be sharing a room with Matthew and not her. Giving a slight chuckle she wiggled her fingers at him and went in to settle her stuff into her room, solidly shutting the door behind her.

Judas gave the closed door a frown before following Matthew into their room. He tossed his bag onto the bed closest to the window, claiming it. He watched as Matthew set his suitcase on the stand and popped it open, pulling out a few items and setting them in the bathroom. Judas was glad that the polar bear wasn't rooming with them, he was staying in Faye's room. Sharing a room with a teacher was bad enough without the snippy bear to deal with on top of it all. Not doing anything else with his own luggage Judas declared himself settled in and waited for the other two to be ready to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Frog I am warning you now, try to touch my arse one more time and I will be removing your hands from your person."

This was what greeted Matthew, Faye and Judas as they approached the room they were meeting up with the others in. Matthew let out a sigh at the typical argument between his father figures while Judas and Faye look a bit confused. Upon entering the room they see Francis pouting at the Englishman who seems to have put the table between himself and the French-man's wandering hands.

"Papa, s'il vous plait. Can you for once restrain yourself and behave?"

"Ohonhonhon. I would but Angleterre is being especially reluctant today and I find it just the most alluring thing."

Faye and Judas stare, both sharing a single thought, one shared by just about everyone else in the room, is he a masochist?

"Did you not think for even a moment that I had a very good reason to want to keep my distance from you, you bloody wanker? Do you have any idea of what I found out in my research?"

Francis raises a finely sculpted brow at the other, "I would if you had bothered to share it, but alas you made it quite clear that you would not be sharing that information until everyone was present."

Arthur simply hardened his glare as Matthew ushered Faye and Judas to seats at the table. The others that had been invited followed his lead and joined them. Eventually Francis took his seat and they all turned to Arthur.

Clearing his throat, Arthur begins on what he had found.

"I believe I found the reason why Faye exists. Being the reincarnation of Prussia one would assume she would be reborn in Germany, but instead she was born in Canada. I think the reason for this is to solve the problem of Matthew being overlooked and forgotten so easily. I've even noticed myself being better able to remember the lad these past few weeks due to her presence. I'm sure the rest of you are also picking up on this much at least." The rest of those in the room nod in acknowledgement. Nodding back Arthur continues. "Over all I believe this ties into the guardian role that the ancient and dead nations take on. I believe that they placed Faye where she is so she could draw attention to Matthew."

"Cool so I can do whatever it takes then to make sure that no one forgets him again, right?"

"Yes well. In theory this would only last for as long as you are present in Matthew's life. Sadly I have somewhat drawn the conclusion that if you were not there to actively draw attention to Matthew that things would simply revert to how they were."

Faye pouts at his response, crossing her arms, "Then why place me here at all. if these big bad ancient nations really wanted Matthew to be noticed and stuff why not make me like the rest of you or do something directly for Matthew? Why all the fuss?"

"I don't believe they have the power to be so direct. Aside from that I never said there wasn't a way to let you stay about longer. Which actually brings me to why I want the bloody frog to stay the hell away from me. There is a way for a human to become like a nation. It is spell that the ancient nations used to ensure their children would be like themselves. Celtica, my mother used it quite frequently to ensure her five children were like herself, a nation."

"Five? Angleterre, I do believe you have miscounted. There are only four in your little family. Wales, Scotland, yourself and Ireland."

"Oh, no Germania made a clear record of all the nations lineage before he passed. You and I Francis are brothers as well. And not even half brothers like myself and Scotland. We are both the sons of Rome and Celtica, so kindly keep your incestuous hands off my arse."

Francis seemed to just stare in morbid shock at the news. How had he not known.

"Getting back on task. The spell I mentioned would allow Faye to become a part of a nation. It would bind her to a state, province, territory, region or city." Arthur paused a moment to let that sink in with all those present. "It would of course be a place of your choosing Faye, should you decide you wish to do so. No one is going to force you to do this."

Faye looked around at the faces of the other nations in the room, eventually she let her gaze fall on Judas, he was pouting. Moving on to Matthew she saw that his face was blank, almost like he didn't know what to think about all of this. She knew he wanted to be noticed, but was he trying not to be selfish and let her truly make this decision on her own. Probably.

"Let me think about it. I don't have to decide right now do I?"

"No, its probably better that you take your time in making this decision anyway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't spend much longer discussing things. Mostly what was discussed after that point was the list Arthur had mentioned with the relationships between the current nations spelled out. Francis seemed the most distraught by it because it appeared he was related to nearly everyone due to Rome's philandering, which meant incest was a high likelihood in his activities.

Faye just shook her head. She had taken leave when things had come around to her and Ludwig being cousins to Arthur and Francis and was now wandering the halls of the hotel/conference center with Kumajirou as escort. Glancing down at the bear she watched as he toddled along beside her. When they had first head off he had tried to get her to carry him, something she had seem Matthew do on several occasions, but she had been unable to lift him. He had snorted and pouted cutely but also seemed to realize he would have to motor his own self around.

Passing one of the meeting rooms had Faye pausing however. She heard a soft melody being played. She recognized it as being from a violin but wondered who would be playing it, or listening to it as it seemed rather well played and could easily be a recording. Following her ears she made her way tot he door of the room the sound was coming from and peaked through the crack of the door. Inside the room was a man, well dressed with medium length brown hair and dressed in a blue overcoat as aristocrats may have once worn. He wore simple wire frame glasses and was playing on the violin Faye was hearing. His eyes were currently closed as he was lost in the playing of his music. For some odd reason seeing the man gave Faye the urge to run in and annoy him to no end for no reason at all.

Glancing about the room she saw a brunette in a simple green dress and wearing a white apron sitting and listening to the man play. Her long hair was held back by a few pink flowers and her hands were crossed serenely on her lap. Seeing her sent an odd tingle up Faye's spine. It was similar to how she felt when she first met Ivan, but different enough that she didn't think the woman would actually hurt her unless provoked.

It was as she was studying the brunette that Kumajirou realized she had stopped and come back to her side. He nudged her leg with his cold wet nose which startled her, causing her to yelp and fall into the room with the other two.

"Um, hi. I was just passing by. I'll be on my way now." Faye laughs nervously as the two seem to watch her in shock as she gets back to her feet and attempts to back out of the room. She is stopped however by the sharp command from the man.

"What an obvious lie. No one except those here for the conference should be in this part of the building, let alone this hotel."

Oh right Faye had forgotten that. Matthew had explained that for security reasons the nations tended to rent out the entire hotel and conference center for the event.

"Uh... I'm an intern for Canada?"

At least that had caused them to pause and look to think it over. Too bad she didn't think to just bolt at that point.

"There is no nation I know of by that name."

Faye balks at the thought that this guy doesn't even know that Canada, the country, even exists.

"Its the second largest nation on the planet! How could you not have heard of it?"

At this point she was just getting pissed off. How could this snob look down on her like that when he doesn't even know what Canada is?

I am afraid you must be mistaken. China is the second largest nation. I do not know where you heard of this Canada place but it hardly a large landmass if I have never even heard of it."

"That's, that's... What the hell is worng with you? Canada is so totally the second largest nation."

"Then where, praytell, is it located?"

"In North America. Its the giant nation sitting just north of the United States. You do know where that one is, don't you?"

At this point Faye was glaring angrily at the snobby aristocrat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"America? I thought there was only one nation in North America." He seems to frown in thought. Then mumbles something under his breath. "Perhaps this Canada is like Sealand."

"Dude! No way. So not awesome! Mattie so deserve better than this. Just who are you anyway you unawesome ass?"

The aristocrat seems to suddenly be the one balking, though he is at her rudeness. Meanwhile the brunette that had been standing to the side had pulled a frying pan out shortly after Faye had begun to yell at her snobby companion. At the last phrase to leave the albino's mouth however she drops it with a loud clang, her hands jumping to her face and covering her mouth. She stares wide eyed at Faye, freaking her out slightly due to the reaction.

"Gilbert!" It was more of a gasp and hard to make out, but Faye had caught the name regardless.

"No. I'm Faye, Faye King." She corrected the woman despite wanting to throw in that she used to be Gilbert. Something told her she shouldn't though. Though even with that feeling she saw tears welling in the woman's eyes and before anything else could be said Faye was turning and bolting down the hall. It took Kumajirou a moment to realize Faye had bolted before he waddled after her. She had already reached the end of the hall though and turned the corner.

Back in the room the man looked at the woman as she reached a hand out towards where the girl had disappeared.

"Roderich..."

"I know, but it is not possible. Gilbert is dead and has been for several years."

"That's... True but still, what if..."

"Try not to think about it. She's probably just a micronation like Sealand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Faye is at the conference center, anyone got an opinion on who she should run into now that she's lost Kumajirou, or left him behind would be more appropriate. I'm thinking Spain, maybe Poland or a Baltic nation. Anyway, let me know in a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow so forgot to mention how much of an ass Roddy is last chapter. But you know I think that's how he is.

Did you all remember to review last chapter. Shame on you if you didn't.

And thank you so much DemonMuffinChan, that was a brilliant suggestion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye had run for quite a while before she realized she had no idea where she was or how exactly she'd gotten there. Not to mention, as she looked around, she had lost Kumajirou. Oh Matthew would not be happy with her. Slowing her pace to a walk she began looking around the hall she was in for a hint on where she would find a way back to either Kumajirou or Matthew. Nothing was really looking familiar. That was when she heard shouting coming from around the corner and hurried slightly to see who it was, slightly hoping it was Arthur and Alfred.

When she came around the corner she saw two men, both with brown hair, though one had more red tones in it, and green eyes. The shorter of the two seemed to be trying to pry the other off of himself and was screaming at the one wrapped around him in a language Faye didn't recognize. He was also punching and kicking the other. Meanwhile the taller of the two was wrapped securely around the waist of the one violently trying to get him off. He was smiling dopely, despite being hit constantly and yelled at. Faye was about to turn back the way she had come, thinking it better to leave these two alone, but the shorter one seemed familiar. It wasn't the same familiar feeling she had with Matthew when she first met him or like when she found a Prussian artifact. No it was more like... Then it came to her. He looked a lot like Feliciano. She had remembered him mentioning having an older brother. This must be him, right.

Deciding that this was probably as close to a friendly face as she was going to find, she had been warned about the other nations and Feliciano had talked about his brother like he was such a nice person, she decided to try and get their attention.

"Um excuse me?"

"What the hell do you want Bastard!" The shorter man, definitely had the same accent as Feliciano, scowled angrily as he turned towards her. Upon seeing her though he seemed to go from angry to embarrassed, blushing profusely.

"Ah, hola Chica. Are you lost?" The taller of the two had let go of the other one at her interruption. He gave her a happy smile that made her feel more at ease about the situation.

"Uh, yeah. Um, have either of you seen Mr. Williams, I mean Matthew, no wait I mean Canada." Now Faye was the one blushing, at her stumbling words though. She really hoped they knew who she was talking about. After those last two she just wasn't sure anymore.

"Hmm?"

"Who the fuck is Canada?"

Faye pouted slightly, her blush vanishing at the overlook of her nation. The shorter brunette had not lost his blush, but his angry scowl was back. The taller one just gave her a curious look, then took his hands and dropped one onto the other in a 'ahah' motion.

"You're looking for Francis' bebe. America's brother, right?"

Faye sighs in relief at his recognition of her nation.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

The Italian had turned and was scowling at the thinking one as he pondered her question.

"Mmm, no I haven't. I don't think we ever met actually, but Francis is always talking about him." At that moment the taller brunette blinked and looked like he realized something. "You must be Faye. Am I right?" He gave her another disarming smile and she nodded, happy that he seemed to know she was going to be there.

"Hey, Tomato Bastard, how do you know her?"

The taller man glanced at the shorter one and smiled.

"Aww, Lovi, didn't I tell you? Francis said that Gilbert had been reincarnated or something and that she would be coming to the meeting to meet everyone."

"Wait you mean to tell me that cute girl over there is supposed to be the reincarnation of Potato Bastard #2?" He seems to scowl even more as this processes.

"Si." The taller man turns his attention back to Faye. "So, you were lost, right chica?"

"Um, yeah." Faye wasn't sure how she felt about suddenly only being Gilbert's reincarnation, or replacement given the way the taller man had talked, but she was still lost and did still need to find Matthew before he got too worried. "So uh, can you help me?"

"Ah, si!" He seems to smile brighter as he realizes something. "Ah, by the way I am Antonio and this little tomatito is Lovino, but I always call him Lovi."

"Chigi! You damn bastard don't call me that!"

"Uh, sure..." Faye then realized just who Antonio was. He had been one of Gilbert's best friends and according to Alfred had been one of the three members of the Bad Touch Trio. She also remembered Matthew's stern warning about being alone with Francis and Antonio. She glanced at the angry Italian once again fighting off the hands of the Spaniard. This didn't count as alone though, did it?

Eventually Lovino calmed down enough that Antonio was able to lead Faye toward the main lobby of the hotel and thus help her become found. And to be honest the trip really wasn't so bad. Lovino seemed to be rather nice, just like his brother had said, and despite his constant blush and frequent shouts at the Spaniard, pleasant company. As for Antonio, she didn't really understand why it was wrong for her to want to hang out with him. He seemed rather cheerful and very friendly. He was easy-going and easy to talk to. At least he wasn't like Francis who was supposed to be a pervert and had proved that to her earlier in the short meeting they had upon arrival. Maybe Matthew was just over reacting.

Upon arriving at the lobby of the hotel Faye looks around and spots Francis but no one else that she recognizes. While debating whether going over to Francis was a good idea or not she was lead over anyway by Antonio and followed after by the scowling Lovino.

"Ah, Faye, mon ami, there you are. Matthew has been worried about you since Kumajirou showed up without you."

"Oh. Where is he? I should let him know I'm fine."

"He is wandering about with the others searching for you. I will let them know you have been found and not to worry."

Faye sighs in relief as Francis texts those looking for her that she had been found. She glances over to Lovino for a moment and sees him trying to distract Antonio from something. At least she thinks he is. She really wasn't sure what he might have been trying to do to be honest but it seemed like he was trying to get Antonio away from her while not leaving her with Francis. Now that she thought about it these two were Gilbert's friends and Matthew had expressed concern to her about being alone with either one of them, let alone both. They didn't seem that bad though.

"Faye!"

"Mr. Williams." She turns and smiles at Matthew as he jogs up to her. She notices him glance worriedly between Francis and Antonio.

"You shouldn't have run off on your own like that Faye. What if something had happened?"

"Sorry." She looks down sheepishly, "But I'm fine. I ran into Antonio and Lovino and they helped me get here safely."

"Still, what if you had run into someone not as helpful?"

Faye looks up at Matthew with a pout. "I already did. That's why I ran off from Kumajirou. There was this girl with brown hair wearing a green dress and some snobby guy with a stick up his ass. I told them I was from Canada and they acted like it didn't exist, like it was less than Sealand!" Faye had crossed her arms and was huffing slightly at the memory of the whole thing. "Jerks."

Matthew blinks at her in confusion but Francis seemed to be chuckling with Antonio.

"Ah, it would seem you came across Elizabeta and Roderich. They are Hungary and Austria. Gilbert never did get along well with either of them, especially not Roderich. Elizabeta was always pummeling him over the head with that frying pan of hers for picking on him."

Faye's eyes widened at this new information.

"So that was how she knew Gilbert?"

"Mmm, oui. Why, did she say something to you?"

"Well not exactly. I was yelling at Roderich for being an ass and she just kind of stood there in shock for a moment before mumbling his name. That's about when I just ran off. She kind of looked ready to cry though."

"Ah, well she and Gilbert did grow up together from what I've heard. Despite my saying that they did not get along, she may have actually taken Gilbert's death more harshly than Ludwig did."

"Oh." Faye looks down at her feet a moment longer before looking up again. "Mr. Williams, I'm going to go back to my room and rest for a bit, I'm kind of tired."

"Sure, just be careful. I'll come get you if I need you for anything."

"Alright, see ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This may be short but that was a good point to stop, felt kind of rambly there for a moment. Oh well. Please review.


End file.
